Even a Princess has a Dark Side
by Smiles1998
Summary: "What ever happened to the last Prince and Princess?" "Now, are you sure you want to hear this story?""It is unknown if she survived the attack on the palace." "It is unknown if he survived the attack on the palace or not." What happened to Mai-Lee, Chen-Po, and Mei-Ting? Would you believe they survived...?. SAME STORY, DIFFERENT TITLE!
1. Prolouge

**I've had this idea for awhile now, so here it is!**

_Sonia over voice or whatever that is called…_

"Hold it steady, Jumpy." Mystique Sonia told her long-eared friend.

"Woo… said…book…very… high…up." Jumpy said pointing to a very high up shelf.

"Thanks Jumpy." Sonia said as she made her way up the ladder to a high shelf.

"Hey, First Loser! What are you doing?" Archer Lee asked as he walked in with Goldeneye Husky and Muscle Lee behind him.

"Not…Important…Really." Jumpy rolled his eyes.

"Found it!" With Yaksha's help, Sonia was able to avoid going down the ladder and get to the floor sooner.

"Found what exactly?" Muscle Lee asked

"Well… we all know how this war started. The one between humans and animals. But, we don't know what Highroller did exactly to get on the Previous King's bad side and we don't know what happened to the last royal family. So, Jumpy and I have decided to look into that." Sonia explained as she and Jumpy made their way to a table with the others behind them.

"Oh. You know Alpha Girl is related to the Royal Family." Goldeneye said.

"What? No Way." Sonia said in disbelief.

"Yeah. She's the cousin of Queen Jing Tai-Ping III." Muscle Lee said

"Fascinating." Jumpy said.

"Ok. So, what should we read about first?" Sonia asked opening the book to the Table of Contents.

"Read about the Prince and Princess. You know the ones that are rumored to be alive." Archer Lee said. Sonia flipped the page.

"Prince Jing Chen Po the one and only son of King Li-Zhou II and Queen Jing Tai-Ping III was the last birth child of the family and heir to the throne. He was described by tutors as a natural born leader and father. Although it was not uncommon of him to go along with his younger sisters' ideas. As it was last currently known, he was engaged to the Governor's daughter Yao Mei-Ting. It is unknown if he survived the attack on the palace or not." Sonia frowned slightly at this new found information.

"Is…That…Him?" Jumpy asked pointing to a picture of a seventeen-year-old boy with tan skin, black hair and bangs that covered his left eye, and silver eyes wearing a stiff red shirt with white pants, black dress shoes, and a light blue sash.

"Yep. His Majesty Grand Prince Jing Chen Po the First." Sonia nodded.

"Then… who's this?" Goldeneye pointed to a picture of an eleven-year-old girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, royal blue eyes, straight, mid-back length, copper colored hair pulled back into a low-ponytail with a royal blue bow, and baby pink lips in the form of a mischievous smile wearing a royal blue ball gown with long, elbow length sleeves, white lace trim, white ballet flats, and a white sash.

"Introducing her Majesty Grand Princess Jing Mai-Lee the First." Sonia said.

"What… say… about… her?" Jumpy asked

"The adoptive daughter was found at the age of two, wandering around the back gate. Being the youngest, she was generally spoiled, much to her dismay. Many of the workers at the palace recall her as a vivacious and energetic child, described as short and inclined to be skinny, with blue eyes and copper red hair. Mi-Mi, a governess to the four princesses. Recalled that Mai-Lee had the greatest personal charm of any princess she had ever seen. Quoting: "Her sharp, witty remarks sometimes hit sensitive spots". It is unknown if she survived the attack on the palace." Sonia frowned at the information.

"What about the rest of the family?" Archer Lee asked

"Um… It doesn't really-oh wait! It lists here the members of the Royal Family, including the elder sisters' husbands and children, who didn't survive the attack." Sonia pointed to a list.

"Well? Read 'em off!" Muscle Lee demanded.

"Ok, Ok! Sheesh! Here it is. The Known Royal Family Members who are deceased include:

King and Queen

Jing Li-Zhou II  
Chio Tai-Ping III

Children (And Respective Families)

Chong Hou X  
Jing Tai-Ping IV  
Chong Shang  
Chong Ting-Ting

Wong Wu  
Jing Su  
Wong Mei  
Wong Kudzu  
Wong Ling-Mo

Fa Lin Hong  
Jing Ki-Sing  
Fa Lang  
Fa Jing-Jing  
Fa Tai-Lee  
Fa Iroh  
Fa Aang  
Fa Kura

That's it. No one else is mentioned" Sonia said

Everyone frowned.

"Maybe, we should try to see if we can find what Highroller did to get kicked out of Palace." Goldeneye said.

"Good idea, Husky." Archer Lee smiled.

"Here's something. The Royal Family was last seen, publicly, at the celebration of the three hundred anniversary of the Jing family in power…"Sonia read.

**-Historical Reading Flashback!-**

"_It had started off as any other celebration. Music, games, friendly competitions, and humans and animals having fun."_

An eleven-year-old girl with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pale pink lips in the form of a mischievous smile, copper hair pulled into two buns atop her head (along with a royal blue and white lotus flower. Very Rare…) ran alongside a group of children. She wore a royal blue dress with a design of a cherry tree in bloom printed in white and black sandals.

Mai-Lee.

There were eleven children. The youngest being three, the oldest being fourteen. They all looked the same, with only slight differences.

Tan skin, black hair (straight, wavy, curly, long, short, etc.), and usually brown, silver, or jade green eyes. The only two exceptions were Shang, whom was pale skinned and blonde hair; he did have jade green eyes though.) And his sister Ting-Ting (whom had ice blue eyes.)

"Look, homemade taffy!" A ten-year-old girl pointed out.

"Aunty Mai-Lee, can we get some?" the three-year-old asked

"Oh… I wish we could Aang, but I've only got enough money left for one tiny bowl of taffy." Mai-Lee said apologetically.

"Dang" Ah, Man!" "I want taffy!" You know we can't you dork!" "*Stomach Grumble* I could've really used that taffy."

"Shouldn't have spent your money on that house of mirror's attraction." The fourteen-year-old boy said

"Kudzu, you're the one who suggested we go in." Mai-Lee shot back.

"Grandpa should've left me in charge." Kudzu grumbled

"But he left me in charge! So, Ha!" Mai-Lee smirked

"But I'm oldest!" Kudzu shot back

"But I'm your aunt! I have more authority over you!" Mai-Lee snapped

"Do Not!"

"Do Too!"

"Do Not!"

"Do Too!"

"Do N-"  
"Do To-"

"_Many people who knew the Princess and her nephew, knew that these two were always trying to settle this argument whenever they had the chance."_

"Calm Down young children." Everyone turned to see Monkey King standing behind them.

"Hello Monkey King." Mai-Lee and the others bowed.

"I couldn't help but overhear your desire to purchase some taffy." Monkey King said

"Yeah, but we don't have enough money." Kudzu glared at Mai-Lee. Mai-Lee stuck out her tongue and made a face at her eldest nephew.

"Well here," Monkey King set a sack of coins on the table and the children, and Monkey Kin, were served bowls of taffy.

"Thanks Monkey King!" The children smiled as the dug into their taffy.

"It was my pleasure to be of service to friends." Monkey King.

"Here, take whatever my aunt has left as a token of our gratitude." Kudzu smiled.

"Kudzu, he probably doesn't want anything in return. That's what friends do for each other. They help each other out and don't ask for anything in return." Mai-Lee smiled

"Sweet, sweet, stupid, Mai-Lee…" Kudzu smiled taking a bit of his taffy.

"Actually, Mai-Lee is correct; it was my pleasure to help out, with nothing in return." Monkey King smiled, and then left.

"Told You." Mai-Lee smirked victoriously

"Mai-Lee! Children!" A twenty seven-year-old woman with tan skin, black hair with some of it pulled into a high bun while the rest brushed her shoulders, and jade green eyes wearing a dress similar to Mai-Lee's only it matched her eyes and the design in white was of an oak tree in summer and black sandals.

"Tai-Ping, what is it?" Mai-Lee rushed to meet her sister. Tai-Ping turned to her children, nieces, and nephews.

"You kids go find your seats; I'll take your aunt to our seats. Hurry now. You don't want to upset, grandpa." Tai-Ping smiled as she led Mai-Lee away.

"Is everything ok, Tai-Ping? Is something wrong with Papa?" Mai-Lee asked

"Nome. Well… yes… sort of. You know the royal fool, Highroller?" Tai-Ping asked

"You mean, Pipsqueak?" Mai-Lee and Tai-Ping laughed.

"Yes, Pipsqueak. Well, he's not exactly on dad's good side. He's been telling some very offensive jokes toward him, mom, us kids, and our husbands and our own families. And dad's very upset about it."

"I hope he gets fired." Mai-Lee snickered.

"Why would you possibly want that of all things?" Tai-Ping asked.

"Because I don't like him! Who would?" Mai-Lee asked

"True that." Tai-Ping opened a door and the two girls went up to a balcony.

"Hello girls!" A woman who bore a striking resemblance to Tai-Ping said.

"Hello Mother." Tai-Ping smiled.

"Papa!" Mai-Lee ran toward a man with black hair, tan skin, and light brown eyes wearing a white shirt, gold belt and buttons, maroon pants, black boots, and a light blue sash.

"Mai-Lee! My little princess!" The man picked up Mai-Lee and spun her and balanced her on his hips. "How's my baby girl doing?" The man asked

"Are ya gonna fire pipsqueak?" Mai-Lee whispered into her father's ear.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Her dad asked

"Never mind, Papa!" Mai-Lee squirmed out of her father's grasp and joined her other family members.

She passed her other older sisters, Su and Ki-Sing.

Su was tan skinned with black hair pulled into a single bun atop her head and light brown eyes wearing black sandals and a dress like Mai-Lee's only it was a shimmery gold dress and the design in white was a cherry blossom tree in the autumn while the leaves are falling off.

Ki-Sing was also tan skinned and she also had light brown eyes, but she had dark brown hair. She wore a dress similar to the rest of her sister, even the black sandals, but her dress was a dark purple and the design in white was snow falling.

"Hello Su. Hello Ki-Sing." Mai-Lee bowed and continued her walk toward her seat.

"Hello Mai-Lee." Her sisters bowed their heads.

"Po-Po!" Mai-Lee rushed toward her older brother who was wearing a slightly smaller version of his father outfit.

"Mai-Lee, you know I hate that name." Chen-Po smiled as Mai-Lee took her seat beside him.

"Why do ya think I use it then?" Mai-Lee laughed.

A flourish of trumpets sounded and The King and Queen stood up.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome all…" The King smiled and motioned for everyone to sit. "I want to thank you all for attending the festival in celebration of the Jing family." The gargantuan crowd applauded and cheered. "Now to introduce you to my family." The King gestured toward his wife. "The love of my life, Queen Jing Tai-Ping III." The crowd cheered as the queen curtsied graciously. The King stood behind Tai-Ping IV. "My eldest daughter Tai-Ping IV. And her family." Tai-Ping, her husband, and her two children." They copied their mother. "My second youngest daughter Su and her family." Su and her husband and children bowed. "My third youngest Ki-Sing and her family." Ki-Sing and her family bowed. The King walked over a stood beside his son. "And… My only son Prince Jing Chen-Po. Heir to the Throne!" The crowed practically lost it. Mai-Lee grabbed her brothers' hand and raised it high above her head and pointed at him and smiled. The King motioned for the crowd to hush. "And last… but certainly not least, my youngest daughter, Mai-Lee!" The crowd cheered for her.

As she curtsied, she looked to see if her older sisters or parents were looking at her, they were, she smiled deviously, and then stuck out her tongue, crossed her eyes, and stuck her hands to her head and waved her fingers. The audience burst into laughter along with Mai-Lee.

The King and Chen-Po laughed, The Queen and Tai-Ping shook their heads in a disapproving way, Su just smiled, and Ki-Sing giggled.

"Let the ceremonies… BEGIN!" The King and his family took their seats.

"_This is when things, or so people say, took a turn for the worse for both Highroller and the Royal Family."_

The ceremony went on as it was planned, until a member of the royal staff was supposed to speak on the King. The Family chose Mai-Lee's tutor. Because if she could keep her sanity while working with Mai-Lee, she was committed.

Then, it happened.

Highroller, who was told to stand by the royal balcony in case one of the children wanted to be entertained, or in Mai-Lee and Chen-Po's case harass him. Highroller stood near a system of pipes that acted as a Inter-Com system.

"Ugh! That Foolish accuse for a King! He's living proof that man can live without a brain! I mean, his brain must feel brand new, seeing as how he never used it." Around this time, everyone heard what he had said. Chen-Po and Mai-Lee exchanged knowing glances.

"He's so gonna get it!" Mai-Lee and her brother noticed their fathers face twisting in anger.

"His mind is like a steel trap-always closed and to top it all off, whoever told him to be himself was giving him the worst advice ever! And his family is-"

"HIGHROLLER!" Highroller realized his mistake five seconds to late. "MY THRONE ROOM NOW!" The King roared in fury.

"Papa, wait! May I talk to Pi- Highroller?" Mai-Lee asked.

"Of course, baby. Go On ahead." The queen said trying to sooth her husbands' fury. Mai-Lee snuck a cupcake into her hand and held it behind her back as she and Highroller walked a ways away from the balcony.

"What could you possibly want?" Highroller sneered.

"First, sneering at me will only get you in more trouble Shorty. Second-"Mai-Lee shoved the cupcake in his face. "I will not miss you!" Mai-Lee laughed and ran back to her seat as her father stormed out, grabbed Highroller by the collar, and dragged him out.

**-End of Flashback-**

"No one knows what happened between the King and Highroller, but-"Sonia read.

"It was the beginning of the end for the Jing family." Alpha Girl finished for her.

"Oh crud." Goldeneye said

"What are you guys doing looking up the history of my family?" Alpha Girl asked walking up to the table.

"And my friends." Kow-Loon Materialized behind her.

"I repeat. Oh crud." Goldeneye, like everyone else, was wide eyed at there sudden appearance.

**Thank Iceshadow911247 for the help with the jokes on the king.**

**Little story; this story originally started as a story about "What if Kin joined Highroller?" but little by little, I started to add new plot details. Then during my Algebra 1 class a few weeks ago, I realized "Wait… this isn't Kin!" So, I made a new female lead, and BOOM!**

**R&R Please! **


	2. Part 2

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: Yep, I figured it make things interesting. I remember from a Social Studies class that in China, your last name goes first. As for the rest of the names, I have no idea. Some I just got from Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. And don't sweat it; by the end of this chapter, only two or three names will be important. Thanks for helping me with the insults!**

**Ice wolf: Actually, it's going to be an OC/Ling Chung kinda story.**

**Now for Part 2!**

_Over voice thing I guess…_

"We can explain!" Sonia said

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Kow-Loon said.

"Does it kill a rabbit, liger, a Yaksha, and three humans?" Goldeneye asked

"Not that we know of." Alpha Girl grabbed the book from Sonia. "The Last Prince and Princess: The Known Facts about the Last Known Children of the Jing Family." Alpha Girl and Kow-Loon smirked.

"Are… You two… Mad?" Jumpy asked.

"No. So, what do you guys want to know?" Alpha Girl asked.

"Come Again?" Sonia asked.

"We know what happened the night of the siege of the palace." Kow-Loon said.

"But… But How?" Goldeneye asked.

"Like I told you guys, I'm of royal blood. And Kow-Loon's the son of the Royal Chef." Alpha Girl smiled.

"Royal Chef?" Sonia snickered.

"He was a good man! Although he did have a bad temper…" Kow-Loon said.

"Were you two close to the royal family?" Archer Lee asked.

"We never really got along with Tai-Ping, Su, or Ki-Sing; but we did get along very well with Chen-Po and Mai-Lee." Alpha Girl said.

"They were closer to our age." Kow-Loon explained.

"I can't believe you lived in East Citadel." Muscle Lee said.

"Believe it, pal." Alpha Girl said while she and Kow-Loon took a seat.

"You know they were there." Kow-Loon said suddenly flipping idly through the book.

"Who were where?" Sonia asked.

"Lin Chung, Commander Apetrully, Mighty Ray, and Mr. NoHands. They were at the party." Kow-Loon said. "The King and Queen funded Big Green, and they were sealing the deal at the party. The Commander was asked to bring one of his warriors to the Party as a diplomatic kind of thing, he chose Lin Chung. And the Princesses and their families invited Mr. NoHands and Mighty Ray because of what Highroller did the previous New Years." Kow-Loon said.

"Now, are you sure you want to hear this story?" Alpha Girl asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, it was a little over Four Years ago… It was an unusually warm December and instead of snow, it rained…"

**-Flashback!-**

"_We were celebrating Mai-Lee's Twelfth Birthday. The entire Kingdom, minus Highroller, was there!" Alpha Girl said._

"_We weren't there." Sonia pointed out._

"_Whose fault is that?" Kow-Loon asked. _

Lin Chung, Commander Apetrully, Mighty Ray, and Mr. NoHands (wearing slightly more dressy clothes than normal) escorted by Kow-Loon and Alpha Girl (dressed in slightly better clothes than normal).

"It was kind of you two to escort us to the palace." Commander Apetrully said.

"It was our pleasure Commander Apetrully." Alpha Girl smiled.

"We just hope you all have a good time." A new voice asked.

"Hou, Wu, Lin Hong, as always a pleasure to see you." Alpha Girl smiled.

Hou was a man of thirty-years-old, pale skin, blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. He was the husband of Tai-Ping IV. This man was the Grand Duke, a military hero, who was always willing to crack a joke even battle.

Wu was the husband of Su. A twenty-nine-year-old man with tan skin, black hair, and onyx eyes was the second eldest son of the neighboring kingdom and destined to be head of the imperial court. He was a very serious man, the exact opposite of his wife, and fell head over heels in love with her at first sight. It took her a year after their wedding to return those feeling.

Lin Hong was Ki-Sing's husband. A twenty-five-year-old man with tan skin, honey brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was the youngest son of Lord Noatak and Lady Minorca and heir to the Fa family Fort in the city of Romaic, a southern city in Hidden Kingdom.

"We were hoping to find one of the royal family members, but instead we found you." Hou joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Just remember, we're closer to the queen and her husband then any of you will ever be." Kow-Loon smirked.

"Ignore him. Is everything alright?" Alpha Girl asked.

"Yes, I just figured it'd be fair to tell you that the arrangements for the Prince his fiancé and the Princess to go to Red Fort in Decembance. **(A/N: Pronounce it like this De-Cem-Bance.)** For their safety." Lin Hong said.

"_Protection?" Jumpy asked_

"_With the rumors about and Animal against Human war spreading like wild fire, Chen-Po, Mei-Ting, and Mai-Lee were to be transferred to the Fort in the most northern town in all of Hidden Kingdom. The other sisters and their children would move in with their husbands." Alpha Girl explained._

"_Why Decembance anyway?" Goldeneye asked_

"_No one would ever attack Decembance. It's too far north!" Kow-Loon said._

"_Why not just have them all transferred to Big Green?" Sonia asked._

"_Big Green, at the time, was still just a little over halfway done and was subject to an attack at any moment." Kow-Loon explained._

"_Still think they should've transferred to Big Green." Sonia muttered._

"_Who's telling this story?" Alpha Girl asked_

"We'll make sure to pass this message on." The three husbands walked off ahead of the group. "Are you sure sending the two youngest Royal Blood's too Decembance is a good idea?" Lin Chung asked.

"Of course! Red fort is a heavily guarded Fort. It's perfect!" Alpha Girl smiled as she led the others to a large door which music could be heard behind.

"Besides, Mai-Lee's going. I'd worry more about the guards." The group chuckled slightly at Kow-Loon's joke.

"It might be a bit crowed, the entire family and extended family is here." Alpha Girl warned as she and Kow-Loon opened the door.

The group walked in to see the entire family, extended and all, dancing to a lively song.

Tai-Ping was wearing a jade green ball gown with a jade green see-through, sparkly, shawl that went to her elbows and her hair was held back by a jade green head ban. She wore a golden tiara with emeralds and tiny aquamarines encrusted into it.

Su was wearing a gold ball gown with a gold see-through, sparkly, puffed sleeve that went to her elbow and her hair was pulled into a low pony tail, held by a gold bow, but was parted at each shoulder. Like her sister she also wore a tiara with topazes and tiny rubies encrusted in it

Ki-Sing wore a royal purple ball gown with a purple see through, sparkly, short sleeves that went three inches above her elbows and her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, held by a purple bow, and curled at the ends. Like her two older sisters she also had a tiara with amethysts and pearls encrusted in it.

Each one danced with their husbands and children who were dressed for the occasions in suits and ball gowns of many colors. Alpha Girl smiled and waved to her second and third cousins who did the same.

"_Even the king and queen were dancing with their youngest daughter." Kow-Loon said._

Kow-Loon and Alpha Girl led their friends up the ballroom stairs and toward the thrones for the family, sized from tallest to the smallest the King's being the tallest and Mai-Lee's being the smallest and walked a bit passed the thrones.

"I don't see them anywhere." Kow-Loon sad surveying the dancing crowd.

"There they are! We walked right passed them." Mighty Ray laughed as he spotted the King and Queen and Youngest Princess.

The Emperor was dressed for the occasion in a white shirt with a dark brown belt and golden buttons the went up to his collar, dark red pants, a royal blue sash, brown dress shoes, and the crown that bared the Jing family emblem (a winged lion in a resting position) which was made of pure gold and encrusted with jade, sapphire, topaz, amethysts, and many diamonds encrusted into it.

The Empress, whom looked at her husband and youngest daughter in a loving way, was dressed in a forest green ball gown, royal blue sash, her hair naturally short and only fell to about two inches above her shoulders was cut in an elegant way and held back by a forest green head ban. She wore a crown that looked exactly like her husband's only it was a bit smaller.

Mai-Lee, who was still very small for her age, was wearing a long sleeved, royal blue ball gown with white lace trimmings. Some of her hair was pulled into a small braid which had a royal blue bow at the end while the rest flowed down her mid-back. Like her older sisters she also wore a tiara with sapphires and many tiny diamonds.

The princess, while still dancing with her father, waved at the new comers. And as her parents turned their backs to join in the crowds' merriment, she made a face to the new comers.

They laughed and waved back at the princess.

When her family turned back she did as well. Her father picked her up and spun her. She looked at her cousins and friends and shouted happily. "Oom Pa-Pa!" She tugged at her father's sleeve and pointed toward Alpha Girl and Kow-Loon. Her father and mother nodded and she ran up the steps toward the group.

"I've been waiting for you guys to show up all evening!" Mai-Lee smiled as she ran up to her beloved second cousin.

"Didn't the party just start twenty-minutes ago?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"I can see that you and Mighty Ray are doing well after the… incident at New Year's Eve." Mai-Lee shot back causing Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands to give her odd looks.

"Mai-Lee," Kow-Loon gently grabbed the princesses' shoulder and pointed her toward Lin Chung and Commander Apetrully. "This is Commander Apetrully and Lin Chung. Commander is the leader of Big Green and Lin Chung is a warrior in Big Green." Lin Chung bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, You're Grace." Mai-Lee rolled her eyes at her proper title, but bowed to him and Commander as well. She turned to the Commander. "You've sure do have one heck of a square head. Don't-"Before she could say anymore, Kow-Loon and Alpha Girl clamped their hands over there mouth.

Alpha Girl chuckled nervously. "Kids, they say the sweetest things…"

"The cutest is I do say so myself." A female voice said from behind.

"Mei-Ting, Chen-Po!" Mai-Lee ran toward her brother and his fiancé.

Chen-Po, dressed in a navy blue shirt with black buttons and belt, white pants, royal blue sash, black shoes, and a golden crown that resembled his fathers' only it did not have so many jewels and it did not have the Jing family emblem. He wore the crown of The Crown Prince, scooped up his beloved little sister and balanced her on his hip.

"Happy Birthday little sister!" Chen-Po hugged his sister.

"How does it feel to be twelve?" Mei-Ting asked. She was quite the beauty in some fellow's eyes. She was tall and slightly skinny, fair skinned, chestnut blonde hair that went down to her hip in cork-screw like curls, and big light brown eyes. She wore a baby pink ball gown with puffed out sleeves and her hair was held in a low ponytail with a bay pink bow.

"I'm still pretty small… so it's ok I guess." Mai-Lee shrugged. A tiny laugh went through the group.

Mei-Ting pulled out a tiny gift box. "Happy Birthday, You're Majesty." Mai-Lee opened the box to find a round, gold and jade, jewel encrusted box that was no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"Is it a jewelry box?" Mai-Lee asked curiously.

"Try this out." Chen-Po handed Mai-Lee a golden necklace with jade and gold pendant on it. The Pendant was shaped like a green flower with petals stretching in a certain way. Mei-Ting took the Pendant and twisted it in a little slot opening at the base of the box.

After she did, the lid opened to reveal a white swan about to take flight over a beautiful pond and to little figure that looked like the King and Queen waltzing popped up and began to spin to the time of a soft melody.

Mai-Lee smiled and gasped slightly. "It plays my song!"

"_Her… Song?" Jumpy asked._

"_When we were little she used to beg her parents and ours to sing it to her, she loved so much we started to call it Mai-Lee's Song." Alpha Girl explained._

"_Cute!" Sonia cooed._

"I know how much you love it, so Chen-Po and I had it especially made just for you." Mei-Ting smiled.

"Because you're so special to us." Chen-Po kissed his sisters' temple.

Mei-Ting, who knew the song by heart, decided to sing softly to the tune.

_On the wind,_

_Cross the Sea,_

_Hear this Song and_

_Remember…_

Mai-Lee smiled and decided to sing along.

_Soon you'll be,_

_Home with me!_

_Once Upon a December._

The two girls giggled as the song came to an end and the box closed.

"Read what it says!" Chen-Po handed the necklace back to his sister.

"Harmony in Hidden Kingdom… Oh, I love it you guys!" Mai-Lee hugged her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

Just as Mai-Lee put her necklace on, the door swung open, a blast of cold air shot through the room, and a collective gasp went through the room. For someone who was never to be seen again just entered.

Highroller, accompanied by the zebra brothers, entered the room. He didn't have to shove anyone out of the way; they parted for him out of fear.

"What are you doing here, Highroller?" The King demanded angrily.

"I was just here to celebrate the youngest little brats' birthday!" Highroller said. Mai-Lee squirmed out of her brother's grasp and ran down the stairs.

"Mai-Lee, get back here!" Mighty Ray hissed.

"Hey Pipsqueak, you were banished from this place! Get lost!" Mai-Lee shouted and pointed to the door.

"Mai-Lee, go stand with your brother, now." The King told his daughter sternly.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," Highroller smiled evilly. "It's nice to speak to a girl who's so narrow-minded her earrings knock together." Mai-Lee probably would've lunged right for Highroller's throat if it wasn't for Kow-Loon and Alpha Girl grabbing her arms and dragging her back to her brother's side.

"You were told to leave this place, Highroller. I suggest you do so now." Chen-Po stated calmly.

"Oh please, you'll never be the true man your mother was." Everyone gasped at this.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Mai-Lee growled as she tried to break free of her friend and cousin's grip.

"I just came to deliver a warning; surrender the throne to me or pay the price!" Highroller sneered.

"Whatever you're planning, it will never work." The Queen sneered.

"We'll see about that." Highroller smirked as he turned on heel and left. Just as he excited, shots were heard and many windows shattered and screams rang through the room.

"Alpha Girl, get Mai-Lee out of here!" The queen shouted toward her cousin. The group led the two royal bloods and the bride to be out of the ball room and toward Mai-Lee's bedroom.

**-Temporary Flashback End-**

"We thought that was the end of it." Alpha Girl said.

"It wasn't, was it?" Archer Lee asked.

"Far from it." Kow-Loon said.

"You see, Highroller carried out his threat the following night…" Alpha Girl frowned.

**-Back to the Flashback-**

The entire Jing family, wearing only their nightwear, coats, and shoes, were running as fast as they could.

"_Under Highroller's rule, the animals attack the palace." Kow-Loon said._

"Let's Go!" Su shouted

"We need to get outta here!" Kudzu shouted

"Hurry Children!" The King shouted.

Mai-Lee and Alpha Girl ran hand-in-hand. Her brother, his fiancé, and the little group ran with them until:

"My Music Box!" Mai-Lee let go of Alpha Girl's hand and ran in the opposite direction her family was.

"Mai-Lee? Mai-Lee, stop!" Alpha Girl stopped dead in her tracks and shouted to her cousin.

Mai-Lee ran right past Lin Chung, Commander Apetrully, Kow-Loon, Mighty Ray, Mr. NoHands, Chen-Po and Mei-Ting.

"What the…?" Mighty Ray asked

"Mai-Lee! Come back!" Alpha Girl, the prince and his fiancé, and the little group ran after her.

"Mai-Lee stop! Get Back Here!" Chen-Po called after his sister.

Mai-Lee ran toward her room, closing the door behind her, and ran toward her bed side table to pick up her music box. She stuffed it in her coat pocket and was about to leave.

"Mai-Lee!" Chen-Po burst in and hugged his baby sister with the group behind him.

"Shut the door!" Kow-Loon told the Commander who didn't protest.

"Don't you ever, ever, **ever **do that again! Do you understand?" Chen-Po shouted to his sister. Mai-Lee, for once in her life, looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to get the music box you guys gave me! I didn't-"

BANG! BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BANG!

Everyone huddled together as shot, after shot, after shot was heard not very far from outside Mai-Lee's bedroom window.

When all was silent, no one dared to move or make a sound. They all could barley breathe.

"_What happened?" Muscle Lee asked._

"_What were the shots from outside?" Archer asked_

"_And what happened to the rest of the family?" Sonia asked_

"_Well…" Kow-Loon trailed off uncomfortably._

"W-What happened?" Mei-Ting said finally breaking the silence.

Lin Chung and Mighty Ray, acting on curiosity, ran to the window and threw it opened. The gaped slightly at what they saw.

"W-Well? What's out there?" Commander asked shakily.

Lin Chung and Mighty Ray were horrified and sickened by what they saw.

For what they could see; there, on the ground in bright red puddles mixed with falling ran and mud, lay the still, motionless body of the former King and the third princess. Their eyes glazed and starring of into nothing. They were dead, the two men could tell, but they also knew that no mere body could hold that much blood that surround them. Lin Chung glanced further using his Panther Eye vision.

He saw everyone whom they were running with to escape the Palace not even fifteen minutes ago, was lying dead in pools of blood.

Mai-Lee started to walk cautiously toward the window; Mighty Ray turned around and stopped her.

"What's going on?" Mai-Lee asked quietly.

Mighty Ray, who didn't know how to tell a little girl that almost her entire family had just been, assassinated just shook his head.

"We need to get out of here! We'll have to go out the back exit!" Alpha Girl was about to open the door.

"Bearstomp, there are survivors in here somewhere! Sparky Black spotted them from one of the Princesses' bedroom windows. Search every bedroom there is." Highroller's voice came from outside the door. It was far away, but they knew if they didn't get out soon, they were all done for.

"What now? The window's a no-go and Bearstomp, whoever he is, is outside looking for us!" Mei-Ting whispered.

"The Servants Exit!"Alpha Girl whispered-yelled.

"Yes, Of Course!" Mai-Lee smiled as she ran toward a low-to-ground painting and started to tug on each corner.

"Servant's Exit?" Lin Chung asked.

"How else do you think we cause havoc around the palace and not get caught?" Mai-Lee finally found the right corner and pulled it opened.

It revealed a narrow, but unbelievably long, tunnel that led to who knows where.

"Royals and ladies first!" Kow-Loon whispered as Mai-Lee led the way out. Chen-Po helped Mei-Ting into the tunnel and glared slightly at Kow-Loon.

"When we're to safety, we're going to have a long talk about this." Kow-Loon rolled his eyes. And after making sure everyone was in the tunnel, he stepped inside and shut the trap door.

Not one minute after he did so, Bearstomp burst into the room.

"_Got to give you guys' credit on that one."Goldeneye smirked._

"_Clever!" Jumpy said._

"_Give Kow-Loon most of the credit." Alpha Girl said._

"_Why? You suggested the servants exit." Muscle Lee asked._

"_This is why…"_

"Try to keep up with me, Mai-Lee." Alpha Girl said. She once again held the princess's hand as they ran as fast as they could away from East Citadel.

"We're going to take you guys to Decembance ourselves. Sort of like a body-guard type thing. Then we're going to go back to Big Green." Kow-Loon whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Mei-Ting whispered back to him.

"I don't know!" Kow-Loon whispered back.

The group just ran across a bridge that was spread across a large pond. That's when disaster struck.

Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Kow-Loon, Mr. NoHands, and the Commander led the way while the others took up the rear.

Ever so silently; bears grabbed the three royals and the royal-to-be and wrapped arms around there mouths to prevent them from screaming for help. Alpha Girl and Mai-lee, naturally, began to struggle. The bear holding Chen-Po slammed him into the ground and Highroller appeared with a dagger in his hand.

"Long live… The Jing family." Highroller whispered evilly.

"NO! LET HIM GO! PLEASE!" Mei-Ting screamed after she finally managed to shake the bears arm off her mouth.

The group, Commander just ran alongside them, and the others tried to break the bears grasp on the royals and Mei-Ting.

"Don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt them!" Mei-Ting screamed. Kow-Loon spotted a big rock nearby. Not big enough to kill a man but big enough to knock him out for a long time.

"You'll never escape you Royal Brats! Never!" Highroller started to move in on Chen-Po who know started to realize what was about to happen.

"No!" Alpha Girl, Mai-Lee, and Mei-Ting screamed in unison.

"Wanna bet, crazy?!" Kow-Loon chucked the rock and it hit Highroller square on the head. He passed out immediately. The bears dropped the royals and rushed to Highroller's side.

"Let's go!" Lin Chung grabbed Mai-Lee and started to run away from the palace.

**-Yet another Temporary End to the Flashback-**

"Alright Kow-Loon!" Goldeneye smiled.

"What was I supposed to do, let the heir to the throne get murdered? I don't think so!" Kow-Loon laughed.

"If only that was the end…" Alpha Girl sighed.

"How long is this story?!" Archer Lee groaned.

"You wanna hear this story?" Alpha Girl asked. Everyone nodded. "Then shut it and listen. It's almost over anyway."

**-Fl- Oh you know the drill!-**

"Mai-Lee, no matter what happens to me or Mei-Ting; you get on that train, and get to Decembance. Understand?" Chen-Po told his sister. She nodded.

Mighty Ray and Commander appeared behind them "If we want to get to Decembance, we got to get on the train-"They heard a train whistle and they all saw the train start to depart. "Now!" Everyone made a mad dash to get on the train.

Mr. NoHands, who flew right to the loading dock of the caboose and Mighty Ray followed and helped pulled everyone. Lin Chung, then the Commander, then Kow-Loon, and finally Alpha Girl. The only problem was that the train was speeding away fast, and there were three people missing.

"Alpha Girl! Kow-Loon!" Mai-Lee, Chen-Po, and Mei-Ting shouted.

"Mai-Lee, Chen-Po, grab my hand!" Mai-Lee, who was the closet to the train, grabbed Alpha Girl's hand. "Someone pull me in!" Alpha Girl shouted. It was difficult cause all three people were holding on by hands so they were all pretty heavy.

"Don't let go!" Mai-Lee pleaded.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Alpha Girl assured. "Pull me in!" Alpha Girl shouted.

"We're trying! Two royals and one fiancé can add to a lot you know!" Mighty Ray said.

"Lift some weights!" Chen-Po shouted to him

"Eat some lettuce!" Mighty Ray shouted.

"_Aside from Banana Breath's inconsideration, what was the bad part?" Sonia asked._

"_Do you know the definition of listen?" Alpha Girl asked_

What the group didn't know was they came to the end of the deck; so Chen-Po ran right off the side, Mei-Ting managed to catch herself before falling off, and Mai-Lee (thanks to Alpha Girl) was forced to dangle helplessly by Alpha Girl's hand as the train left the station.

"MEI-TING! CHEN-PO!" Mai-Lee shouted.

"Don't worry! Just get on that train! We'll find our own way to Decembance!" Mei-Ting called.

"I hate this night!" Mai-Lee shouted.

"We're not a fan of it either.' Lin Chung said.

That's when Alpha Girl realized something, though Mai-Lee was light, she could feel her grip on the girl slipping.

"Alpha Girl, I-I'm slipping!" Mai-Lee shouted.

"Someone else grab her! I can't hold on much longer!" Alpha Girl said frantically. Lin Chung reached his hand through the bars.

"Princess, take my hand!" Mai-Lee tried to reach for Lin Chung's hand but:

"Alpha Girl! I'm-AAHH!" Alpha Girl finally lost her grip on Mai-Lee and Mai-Lee went falling into the tracks.

"MAI-LEE! NO!"Kow-Loon and Alpha Girl shouted as they heard the bang of Mai-Lee's head hitting the metal of the tracks.

**-The true end of this long Flashback-**

"We never saw them again. They survived the siege, but no one knows where they are." Kow-Loon frowned.

"All those lives… Highroller… I knew he was bad, but never this bad." Sonia frowned.

"Second Squad and First Squad, report to Briefing room. We head out for Decembance in twenty-minutes!" Commander Apetrully.

Everyone exchanged surprised glances.

"Didn't… see… that…coming." Jumpy said.

**FINALLY DONE!**

**Contest time!**

**If any of my reviewers can guess what I based this story off of FIRST will get to ask me a question about this story! Remember, first come… first sevre!**


	3. A Horrible New Life

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: I guess I'm just good at writing comebacks. You got that right, it sure is rude. Ah kids… you gotta love 'em. That was my favorite joke that you gave me. Yeah, but the prince and princess lived. Hence the name of the story. You'll find out this chapter. And you were right for doubting it. That's not the right answer. Good Guess though!**

**Tail Ring: I honestly didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. I'll see what I can do about the Alpha GirlxKow-Loon. And I just love that song with all my heart!**

**Ice wolf: If you're confused about something, just tell me. I'll be happy to clear it up.**

**And congrats to Tail Ring for answering the question correctly. You get to ask me any question you want about any of my Hero: 108 stories or any of my other stories if you want. I'd prefer if you PM me your question but you can type it in review.**

**Now, this chapter will be fun for me to type.**

Unknown Girl's POV…

Dusty, dirty, cracked, and you could barely see yourself in this crappy mirror.

But, it's the only one we could afford. "We" being myself, my brother, his wife, their son, and my daughter. I'm sixteen, my brother is twenty-one, his wife is twenty, his son is only two, and my daughter is six.

And don't get all weird with me! I adopted her when I was thirteen. One year after we moved to this Damn place. Wanna know what I'm talking about? Decembance.

I have very few memories before I was twelve, the age I was when we came here. After that night in… in… ok, I can't remember the name but I know it was a big place!

After that fateful night, I received a major concussion and a slight case of amnesia. The concussion went away but the amnesia is still with me. I don't remember much of my family. Except a few things.

For example: My father and mother were the King and Queen of all Hidden Kingdom. I have-er, had. Three older sisters. Tai-Ping IV, Su, and Ki-Sing. All of them were married to their respected husbands. They even had children. Tai-Ping had two, Su had three, and Ki-Sing had six. But they were killed. So now only me and my brother are left.

Oh, how the past nearly five years have changed our lives. For example, we can't afford good clothes. Or good fabric to make clothes. Only for our children.

Which is why, I only wear a musty brown dress that goes down to my thighs with long sleeves, and since the dress is so big on me, I've got plenty of room in the sleeves, I have to wear an old leather belt (that belonged to my brother) around my hips to keep it on, black tights, a brown, clad worker boots that are a size to big for me. The only indication of my former royal life is a golden necklace with jade and gold pendant on it. The Pendant was shaped like a green flower with petals stretching in a certain way. A pendant that says 'Harmony in Hidden Kingdom' on the back. My most prized possession. It unlocked a special music box that played my favorite song. But I've seldom used it since my twelfth birthday.

"Momma?" A quite, tiny little voice came in. After putting my now hip-length, copper red hair into a single braid, I turned to see my daughter. She was my pride and joy and my entire life. If something happened to her, oh, I don't even want to think about that.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked. She was tiny, only six years old. Curly strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She was pale skinned and was a bit chubby. And, she had emerald green eyes. Just like her eldest Aunt and Grandmother. That's why I named her Tai-Ping V. The fifth in the line.

"Can you pull my hair into a pony-tail? I like it when you do it best." She smiled and handed me a pale pink ribbon to go with her dress. She was basically dressed in the exact same thing as me, but her dress was a pale pink.

"Of course, sweetie. Come sit on momma's bed." I said sitting on the edge of my bed. It was basically just an old mattress stuffed with hay and arctic bird feathers on a long and wide block of wood. Tai-Ping had a similar bed to mine, but a tad bit smaller. Simple bed covering, heavy quilts over flannel sheets and pillow stuffed with old fabric cotton.

"Momma, what were you thinking about?" Her emerald green eyes locked with my royal blue ones.

"About how much I loathe that little demon who sits' on your uncle's throne." My lips formed a tight line as I tied her hair into a bow.

"Sorry I asked." Tai-Ping said. I smiled and laughed. Only a few people ever saw me smile since we were forced into this crap shack. Even fewer saw me laugh.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast before we go meet, Bolin." I grabbed her hand and led her down a flight of stairs.

Our house was simple. Three stories, not including the basement. The first floor was pretty small, but functional. On the left side was a kitchen/dining room and a door that leads to the basement. On the right was a fire place and a couch, a table, area rug, and three small chairs and a door that leads to the back-lot were Mei-Ting does the laundry with Tai-Ping's help occasionally. If you go up the flight of stairs, then you will go to the second floor. There are four doors. One leads to my brother, his wife, and his son's room. Another leads to a guest room with just a couple of beds. Nothing special. The third leads to mine and Tai-Ping's room. The final door leads to the attic. The attic is a room we barley ever use. The kids' use it as a play room. And then there's a stairway that leads to a doorway to the roof.

Other than that, nothing special.

"Aunty Awake!" Tenzin, my two-year-old nephew, said excitedly. He was the spitting image of his father, but he had his mother's nose and smile. He wore his black pants, tiny brown shoes, and his soft green shirt that went to his knees.

"Come get your breakfast, Mai-Lee." My sister-in-law said. She was only four years my senior, but she looked younger. About my age actually. But, the only thing that tipped off her age was the fact that she had a slight baby bump and her son.

"Why call Aunty real name in home but not outside?" Tenzin asked as we made our way to the table.

"Because we're playing a big game of Hide-n-Seek and if we give any of mommy or daddy or auntie's name, we'll lose." Mei-Ting

"That's why, outside, I call your daddy Po-Po and your mommy May." Ta-Ping explained.

"Hot Grain, again?" I complained

"It's all we can afford with your brother bringing back as much money as he does." Mei-Ting frowned as she dished up her son a bowl.

"He works twelve hours, double shifts, and about five jobs at that stupid factory; but he still doesn't make enough money!" I questioned.

"Just eat your breakfast, Mai-Lee." Mei-Ting groaned.

"This isn't breakfast! This is what breakfast eats for breakfast!" I stood up and put on my moss green trench coat that went to my ankles, finger-less light purple gloves, blackish-blue paper boy hat (I used to deliver the war news before it became too much for me to handle), and my grayish-purple scarf. "C'mon, Tai-Ping! We have to go meet Bolin anyway." Tai-Ping put on her light blue trench coat, snow white, wool hat, and dark purple mittens.

"Bye-Bye Aunt May!" Tai-Ping called. Because we were outside when she called back.

"She can get under my skin sometimes." I muttered as I squinted to shield my eyes from the bright snow. Sure, where I lived the snow was covered slightly in factory oil, but it was still blinding.

"Who doesn't get under your skin?' Tai-Ping laughed.

"You and Bolin are the only ones I can think of." I said scooping her up in my arms and walking off to meet our trusted friend.

Highroller's POV…

I was told to come to the Cave of Twin Masters. Alone.

Ugh! Why I allow myself to be pushed around by that walking air-head is a mystery to me.

"Highroller!" Twin Masters shouted angrily as I stepped in his view point.

"Esteemed Twin Masters! In what way have I failed you this time? For I can assure you, it wasn't my fault." I tell him.

"But we know it was your fault!" They shouted so much, it all most blew me back.

"Just so I'm clear, what did I do exactly?" I asked. Twin Masters seemed aggravated.

"You're losing the war! The war that has kept Hidden Kingdom in chaos for the past FIVE YEARS!" Twin Masters shouted.

"Well, technically, you're evilness; it's been four years, three months, and ten days." I said hoping to calm him down just the slightest. It didn't work.

"WE DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN!" That time, they did blow me back. "The point is, you need a new member in East Citadel. Someone who can give Big Green a run for their money. Someone who can trick Big Green into giving them their secrets. Someone who can make First Squad beg for mercy!" Twin Masters smiled evilly.

"Just tell me what animal it is and I will bribe him/her into joining!" I assured them.

Twin masters smiled knowingly. "But this creature is not an animal. She is a human."

"A HUMAN! Twin Masters, what makes you think I'll agree to allow a human to work in MY East Citadel?!" I shouted at them.

They used their Chaotic Energy to blast me again, I screamed in pain. "You make quite vividly… Who's the sucker I'm recruiting, again?" I asked weakly once they finished blasting me.

Twin Masters summoned up an orb, made of dark blue water. A sixteen-year-old girl appeared. She was tall and skinny. Fair Skin, Royal Blue eyes, and a copper red braid. From what I could tell, she was walking in deep snow through a crowded street with a little girl, whom I couldn't see. I could also tell she was pretty poor and malnourished.

"Um… what or who am I looking at here?" I asked, truly confused.

"Her Name is Lee. We cannot tell much about her, but she and her brother and his wife are all orphaned and suffering strong cases of amnesia. They don't know there last names, yet she is raising a six-year-old daughter and her brother is raising a two-year-old boy." Twin Masters explained.

"_She's a girl? And her name's Lee? Lee? Well, I ain't her parents."_ I thought. I looked at Twin Masters unsure. "Are you sure about this kid? For all we know, she could switch over to Big Green's side…"

"Lee is the kind of person we need on our side of the war. She is always causing trouble and, most important of all, she is not a waste of matter!" Twin Masters shouted. I glanced into the orb to see what they were talking about.

Mai-Lee's POV…

Red Fort. The place we were supposed to be transferred to. Ever since we never showed up, and only… um… uh… ok, I can't remember their names either. Sue Me! But, I do know it's been turned into a black market. It pains me to go in there, but, it does help put food on the table.

"I don't see Bolin anywhere, momma." Tai-Ping said glancing around at all the thieves and bums and people just trying to make a quick Yuan.

"Me neither. Sweetie, go get the stuff we were going to trade today." I tell my daughter.

"And the stuff Bolin was gonna trade?" She asked.

"No, just our stuff." She nodded and went off to find our stuff. Since I knew this place like the palm of my hand, we could hide stuff where no other thieve would find or take it.

I was just about to start wondering around when someone whispered in my ear. "Little dangerous sending her off on her own, eh Penny Head?" I whipped around to see Bolin standing behind me.

"Nice to see you to, Bo-Bo." I smirked at his nickname I had given him when I met him. Just as he gave me the nickname Penny Head.

Bolin had been my friends since I moved here. Sure, he was six years my senior, but he was one of my most trusted friends. I only told him and him alone about my royal stature, and he was thrilled to help me keep it secret. And, plus, I needed someone like him. Who knew the ropes of the Black Market. And who could help me ward off the authorities, who weren't my biggest fans per say.

"I'm serious, Lee." Lee was the name I used so no one on that short demon's side of the war would find us. "Its' dangerous here." He smirked and gripped my upper arms with his big bear hands. I could practically see his onyx eyes smirking and sparkling. He was always like that when he told a joke.

"Get bent, Bolin." I smirked as I struggled out of his grasp. He ran a hand through his wavy, dark brown hair. He looked like everyone else did in this town. Tan and dark.

"Love you too, baby." He laughed. There's nothing romantic between us, but he did know how to make me laugh.

"Hey Bolin!" My daughter greeted Bolin. She walked up to me with a tight frown on her sweet little face. "We gotta problem."

"Alright, who's but am I kicking?" Bolin asked

"Oh god…" I buried my face in my hand.

"I swear I'll make 'em pay for messing with you, Ankle Bitter. I'll give them a pop to the jaw! And a kick to the place no man wants to be kicked!" Bolin smirked as he punched his fist.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bo-Bo. You couldn't beat up a butterfly with anti-bug spray." Tai-Ping roller her eyes. "We only have a few things to trade."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She placed a few "Borrowed" gems and jewels we "Found" in the rich part of the town in my hands. "Pretty sure." She smirked.

"Ok, so we'll trade this stuff for some money here, and then go buy the rest in town." Bolin said.

"And then the rest of it we'll have to "Borrow" from every food stand we pass." I smirked

"Alright, ladies first." Bolin smirked as he let us stepped by.

"Oooh, what a gentleman." I teased.

Later. In town…

After trading the gems and jewels for a handsome amount of money we were walking down the crowded streets of Decembance.

Of course, a handsome amount of money around here only buys you a carton of eggs, two loafs of bread, and one set of six-bottle glasses of milk. The rest, well, we had our own way of getting what we need.

"Alright, I'll go run this stuff back to our house." Tai-Ping said taking the eggs from my hand and the milk from Bolin's.

"Just don't let your Uncle, Aunt, or Cousin see you." I warned.

"Momma, please, have a little faith." She said cockily before walking off.

"So, you wanna hit up the Fruit and Vegetable Hag or do you want to take your chances with Meat Man?" Bolin asked me.

"I'll go with Meat Man. F & V Hag's gotten too easy for me. That and she kinda creeps me out. I'm starting to think that she can't talk properly." I said.

"She can't. But she does have heck of deals on produce. You practically don't have to steal them half the time." Bolin points out.

"But we kinda have to. Even if we did buy them, she would throw ice balls at us." I pointed out.

"True, very true." I started to walk toward the meat-market. "Hey, Lee! If you can't steal the meat, sue your," Bolin smiled goofily and batted his eyes. "Feminine Charm, to get him to give you the meat." Bolin smiled.

"HA!" I tossed my head up in laughter and continued to walk away.

Mystique Sonia's POV…

"Ok, so far, five people have asked for money, or tried to steal something from us." I complained. "Is there anyone normal in this town?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure there is Mys-"Commander started.

"I'm old man McGuncing!" And old, shriveled man shouted happily as he walked by us in a pair of old overalls and hat. He was wearing an arctic fox around his neck. The fox continued to nit his ear.

"I could be wrong, though." Commander said. He, like the rest of us, was flabbergasted.

"Why are we here again?" Mighty Ray asked.

"The local authorities are having trouble with some thieves and they called for us to help them." Lin Chung explained.

I glanced over to see Alpha Girl and Kow-Loon, looking like they were going through a lot of emotional and metal pain, glancing down at the dirty snow before our feet. I glanced to see if anyone was looking, no one was. Then I silently walked over to them.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

"We haven't been here since before the… incident. And look at this place! It used to be so wonderful and beautiful." Alpha Girl frowned.

It's true, this place was practically now an oily, smelly, dirty, and freezing home for Human refugees from the war.

"Not to mention this place was where they were supposed to go." Kow-Loon frowned. I figured 'they' were the lost royals and royal bride-to-be.

"Like you said, they made it out alive." I smiled trying to cheer them up.

"But, are they still alive today?" Alpha Girl asked harshly. She started to walk a bit faster.

"Sorry, she was just really,** really** close to The Prince and Princess. I was to. Mai-Lee and Alpha Girl were the only ones I knew close to my age in the palace. They were my best friends. And now that no one, not even us, know where they are, it's pretty hard to not think about what might have happen to them." Kow-Loon explained.

"It's fine. It must be hard to lose a friend. Let alone an entire family." I said.

"Ah, the renowned warriors of Big Green." A deep, man voice caught my attention. "Thank You for coming here in Decembance's darkest hour." The man slurred. He has obviously been drinking. Heavily too. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. And I'm not even that close to him.

"My name's Azulo. I'm the Head of Justice." He shook Commander's hand. Compared to the Commander and, well, the rest of us, Azulo was practically a giant. And big to. He even had a big beer belly. Tan skin, black beard and hair that seemed to be graying a bit, which confused me because he didn't look a day older than thirty, and cold, black eyes. He wore a blood red shirt, black vest, pants, a gold colored fabric hat, and black pointed shoes.

"An honor to meet you, sir." Commander said. I could tell he was trying not to gag at the smell of his breath. Much like the rest of us.

"Now, who are we dealing with exactly?" Mr. No Hands asked.

He motioned for us to follow him. He led us up on top of a building and we were able to look over the city.

"Those three are the plague of this great city." Azulo growled.

"Um… great city?" Hurricane Lee muttered. Jumpy punched him in the arm, so Alpah Girl and Kow-Loon wouldn't hear him. I glanced down to see three people,

The First one was pretty tall, muscular, dark and wavy brown hair; tan skinned, and looked a lot like everyone else did here. Although I could tell he was malnourished. He was carrying a bunch of vegetables ad fruits

The second looked like a little girl, probably no older than six. She was kind of chubby, paled skinned, and had curly, strawberry blonde hair pulled into a ponytail by a pale pink ribbon. She was carrying about maybe a pound and a half of cheese.

The last one seemed about sixteen years old. Fair skin, malnourished, and bright, copper colored hair pulled into a long braid. She was carrying various meats.

From the way they were dressed, I had a feeling that these three didn't pay for any of the stuff they were carrying.

"And they are…?" I asked.

"The guy's name is Bolin; the short one's name is Tai-Ping," Alpha Girl and Kow-Loon cringed at the name. "And that red-haired dame in the middle is Lee. They're the Three Musketeers. Or, that's how the Black Market addresses them." Azulo said.

I noticed when he talked about Lee, even though he snarled out her name, he had a tiny hint of pleasure in his voice and his eyes twinkled. I was hoping he was thinking about the meat she was carrying.

"Black Market?" Kow-Loon asked

"Yeah, the old, abandoned fort in town. Y'know, Red Fort." Azulo explained. Alpha Girl and Kow-Loon were shocked at this news.

"So, you want us to capture them and bring them to you?" Archer Lee asked.

"Only the Leader. Without the leader, they will fall." Azulo grinned evilly. Ok, this guy is freaking me out!

"And the leader is who exactly?" Goldeneye asked.

"Lee." Something in the back of my head told me something was wrong about this guy only wanting to arrest Lee, but I ignored it.

"Will do, sir." Lin Chung and Alpha Girl bowed in respect since they were the leaders.

"Good, now get lost!" Azulo told us harshly. We walked quickly away from that guy.

"Is it me, or is that guy a bit… strange?" I asked.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird how he only wants Lee arrested? I mean, all three of them are wanted, but only Lee." Goldeneye asked.

"We have our mission and, as strange as it is, we have to do it." Commander said.

Mai-Lee's POV…

"I'll take the food back to the house." Tai-Ping chipped in.

"I'll help her. You go and see oldie." Bolin sai.

"Thanks you two." I smiled. I held onto a small piece of Mozzarella Cheese with basil leaves in it. I walked a ways away. About three blocks from my house, I knew an old man. He once was a member of my Grandfathers' Imperial Court. But, like so many of us, he was forced to flee from the Human vs. Animal War. But, he ran when rumors about the war started to turn into threats of murder. Unfortunately, at one point he turned mad and started to believe he was one of the lost royal children. And the freaky part is, he thought he was the lost Princess!

So, I took pity on him because of this. That and the fact he had no home, family, or proper clothing to wear for the usual Decembance Weather. You see, we have four basic seasons all separated into months. Spring was the month of May, summer fell into June and July, and autumn fell into the month of September. The rest of the year was basically winter. It was now October, two months before the five year anniversary of the worst night of what I remember of my life.

"Hello your grace." I bowed in the present of Mr. McGuncing.

"Why if it isn't my favorite lady-in-waiting, Wee!" He smiled

"It's Lee, your grace." I told him. I handed him the Cheese and Basil leaves. "Here is your lunch."

"Why thank you, Smee." I giggled silently as he ate his lunch.

"I shall see you tomorrow, you're Highness." I bowed in his presence to add to the affect.

"I'm old man McGuncing!" He laughed crazily as I walked toward my home.

I was about two blocks from my home when a Jump rope came out and wrapped around my right wrist.

"What the-hey!" Another rope shot out and wrapped around my left wrist. "Who do you think you're dealing with here?!" I shouted as I tried to struggle.

"We're sorry for this, but it's all we could come up with. They didn't exactly give us a pair of handcuffs." A tanned woman said. I glanced to see a rabbit holding the jump rope and a human man holding the regular rope. The man and woman seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place their faces with the few memories I have.

"Good Job Kow-Loon and Jumpy." Kow-Loon? Kow-Loon? Ugh, I know I've heard that name somewhere, but where? A man with a square head stepped out.

"What should we do with her?" A girl with a creature on her head asked.

"Do what we're supposed to do, take her to Azulo." The tanned woman said.

Azulo? That old clam. I smiled mentally at the thought of how he couldn't catch me, so he hired outsiders to it for him. What a doofus!

"Hey, Block Head!" Everyone seemed surprised at my outburst, but turned to me anyway. "Mind telling Meat-Head, "I nodded my head toward the human man, he glared. "And Long Ears over here to let me go!"

"You've got one big mouth!" Kow-Loon snapped.

"No bigger than that guy's head." I nodded toward one with yellow and red eyes.

"Why you little-"The girl with the creature on her head stopped him, as did a man with a bamboo sniper.

"Listen girly-"One with a bow and arrow started.

"Momma!" Tai-Ping shouted as she ran to me.

"Momma?" The rabbit asked.

"I adopted her, Fluffy! Sheesh, why does everyone say that?" I asked.

"Let her go you brutes!" Tai-Ping shouted. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but she should learn to talk less.

"Brutes? My dear, we were just following orders from your kind Chief of Justice…" The block head guy said.

"Kind? Azulo? Kind?" Tai-Ping asked. "Listen, you guys are new here, I can understand that, but you have to get your classification of character right!" Everyone looked at her with surprised yet impressed looks.

"She's right you know. That guy has greed and meanness and alcohol flowing through his veins. Under his rule, the prices on everything jacked up to double their original amount." I said.

"So, what you're saying is…?" A muscular one asked

"My brother works his butt off at the nearby factory, and yet he still doesn't earn enough money to pay for the stuff we need to get by. So, we have to steal all that stuff!" I explained.

"Oh, wow, I feel really-"Before the block head guy could finish, two barrels which contained spices were dropped on his head, releasing the spices onto everyone but me, Tai-Ping, Meat Head, and Long ears. I glance up to see Bolin smile and give me thumbs up. Ya got to love that guy!

"Alone at last." I smirk before grapping the ropes with my head and yanking them hard. The man and rabbit bump heads, hard and collapse onto the ground. I shake the ropes off of me and scoop up my daughter and run.

"Bolin has the greatest ideas. Most of the time." Tai-Ping said. That was when I bumped into the man we've dreaded confrontation for awhile.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the fruity munchkin and the blue eyed dame." Azulo smiled evilly.

Oh Crap.

Mystique Sonia's POV…

I coughed up the spices. I don't get it. One minute, we're talking calmly with Lee and the next thing I know; it's snowing spices.

Kow-Loon and Jumpy lay on the ground, rubbing their heads and groaning.

"What happened?' Lin Chung asked.

"That girl is a lot more clever than we gave her credit for…" Kow-Loon said as I helped him and Jumpy up.

"After what Lee said, I'm starting to think that those three aren't the problem around here." I said.

"AGH!" Azulo's voice came from a block away.

"Come on!" Mighty Ray shouted as we all ran to the sound of the voice.

By the time we got there, Azulo and two of his men lay awake on the street but unable to move. I glanced up to see Bolin hoisting Lee and Tai-Ping up onto a roof and running away.

"What… Happened?" Jumpy asked.

"That red haired she-witch happened!" Azulo shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. NoHands asked.

"Oh, did he forget to mention that Lee is a Chi Blocker. She can hit our pressure points and leave us paralyzed for awhile." One of Azulo's men said.

"Why are you guys covered in spices?" Another one asked.

I glanced to the rooftop where she had escaped to. "Man, she is good."

Highroller's POV…

After watching Lee rob that butcher of most of the meat and cheese he had and watching her make a complete fool of First Squad, Second Squad, Commander Apetrully, and that fat Chief of Justice, I decided that she would make a good ally, after we clear up some ground rules. After forcing myself to write a letter, I went to Bald Eagle King.

"Fly this to Decembance and give it to a Human Girl named Lee." I told him.

He squawked and gave a confused look.

"It's a long story, just do it." I told him. He squawked again. "You can't miss her, she's the only one in the town with Bright Red hair." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders but flew off for the Northern City.

Still, I couldn't help but feel as though I know Lee from somewhere. Like she's familiar or something…

Mai-Lee's POV… 

"Nice work with the spice barrel, it was hilarious!" I told Bolin.

"It was nothing." Bolin said as we walked into the house.

"Well, would you look who's here! The famous Musketeers of Thieves." My brother glared. Crap, I forgot he normally came home from work around this time!

I closed the door and turned to my brother. "Chen-Po, how are you doing?" I asked.

Over the past years, he grew taller, although now I surpassed him by an inch, a black beard just like dad had, and he now wore his hair in a more thicker fringe across his eye. He wore his work clothes. Maroon shirt with brown belt, black pants, brown, clad worker boots, and brown gloves. He was covered in oil.

"What have I told you about stealing things that I can provide for us?!" He shouted at me.

"I wouldn't have to… wait a minute… you provide for us? YOU PROVIDE FOR US!" I shouted.

"Uh-Oh." Mei-Ting, Tenzin, Bolin, and Tai-Ping said.

"YOU DON'T PROVIDE SPIT FOR US! I KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT AND ALL, BUT YOU DON'T PROVIDE FOR US! I DO!" I shouted.

"Mai-Lee, I work at the factory. I have a job. I bring home the money-"Chen-Po continued

"Money that can only by us stuff to make hot grain! Face it, without me; you wouldn't even be here right now!" I shouted plopping onto the couch we kept in the living room. Tenzin crawled up to me.

"Aunty upset at daddy?" He asked. I frowned but pulled him on top of me.

"No baby, Aunty not mad at Daddy." I ruffled his hair. It was quite for awhile after that. Bolin stuck around to help us around the house. He was really good with the kids because he could tell the best and funniest stories.

"So, what did you do today?" Chen-Po asked after about two hours of us not talking. Then, I remembered about the tanned woman and that Kow-Loon guy.

"I-I thought I saw someone from… that-that place we used to live before coming here." I told him.

"What? Who?!" He shouted.

"I...I don't know." I told him glumly.

"What did they look like? If you can't remember, it's more likely that I can." Chen-Po ran over to me. I glared at him slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"It means that, because of your amnesia, I'm more likely to remember." He told me.

"You know, you have a case of amnesia too!" I said.

"I know, but your case is worst then mine. I remember exactly how we lived our lives. True, I don't remember most of the important stuff." He told me.

"Oh, so just because I have a bad case of amnesia, you'll automatically remember." I snapped standing up from the couch.

"That's how it normally works out." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" I stormed over to the kitchen just to try and avoid him.

"Look, the doctor said that you should've gotten your memory back by now-"Chen-Po stated as he followed me into the kitchen

"That's what he said about you to!" I smirked angrily at him.

"So why can't you remember the stuff that I remember!" He shouted.

"Because it's painful for me to remember and some of the stuff I see, I'm not sure if it's real or not and I get confused about-"I started to say.

"Oh, and you don't think it's painful for me to! I WAS THE KINGDOMS ONLY HOPE! I WAS THE KINGDOM'S HEIR! BUT NOW THAT PIPSQUEAK IS ON THE THRONE THAT SHOULD BE MINE, I'VE FAILED! I'VE FAILED MOM AND DAD AND-"Before he could continue, I slapped him. Time seemed to freeze after that.

"At least you can remember why you failed the Kingdom. I can't!" Tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't want them to see me cry, so I grabbed my scarf and jacket and stormed upstairs

Tai-Ping's POV…

Momma slammed the door to the attic. Bolin, Tenzin, Aunt Mei-Ting, and I all glared at Uncle Chen-Po.

"Daddy make Aunty Cry!" Tenzin said.

"What? Me!" Uncle shouted.

"Yeah, you." Bolin glared at him before chasing after my Momma.

"Bolin-"Uncle started.

"I expected better out of you Uncle Chen-Po." I said.

"So did I sweetie. Come one, Tenzin. It's time for your nap." Aunt Mei-Ting said as she carried my cousin to his bed.

"Tai-Ping, honey," He knelt down to my height and grabbed my shoulders lightly. "You don't think I was mean to your momma, do you?" He asked hopefully.

"No," I pulled my coat and hat on. "I think you were downright cold." His mouth dropped open at my comment as I went upstairs

Mai-Lee's POV…

I sat on the snow covered roof. I just hate my brother sometimes. He just always has to rub in my face that he can remember more stuff than I can. I just had to get out of there. The tears just rolled down my face.

"Hey, you alright?" Bolin asked taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know man. Misery, Memories, Pain, Loss… It's great! I love it!" I answered.

"Look, he loves you, and just wants to help you." He pulled he into a hug.

"If he wants to help he'd learn to shut his mouth once he see's I'm angry." I sniffled.

"Ok, well, I can see this is a best time as any." Bolin said

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got to tell you something." I looked expectantly at him." Penny Head… I'm pregnant." He smiled.

I started to laugh.

He smiled. "But I just… I just don't know who the dad is." I laughed even harder.

"Shut Up, Bolin! I want to mad. And you're making me laugh. I don't want that." I laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny you guys?" Tai-Ping asked once she joined us on the roof.

"I just told your momma important news.

"Oh my god, your pregnant aren't you!" This caused me laugh even harder.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Penny Head." Bolin said.

"Me too. I don't like it when you're upset." Tai-Ping said sitting on my lap.

That's when we heard a squawking sound coming from above us. We all glanced up to see an eagle, a bald eagle, drop a letter onto us. He dropped it onto my lap.

"Whose it from?" Bolin asked. I glanced at the signature on the envelope. I swear, I could feel all the color drain from my face.

"It's from Highroller. And it's addressed to me…"

**Woo! Done.**

**Woah, this chapter is 16 pages long! That's my longest chapter that I've ever written.**

**Review everybody!**


	4. Inside Enemy Lines

**I've got this chapter on my mind! So, to:**

**Iceshadow911247: Yeah, it was. The longest one yet. And I like Bolin to! You'll find out this chapter.**

Mai-Lee's POV…

"Highroller wants you to join his army!" Chen-Po shouted as I he read the letter.

"I'm just as surprised you are!" I shouted back. Mei-Ting gently grabbed the letter from my brothers' hand.

"_To: Lee of Decembance,_

_Under no authority of my own, I am order to offer you a postion in the winning side of The War between Humans and Animals. If you accept, thouh I know candy won't intice you in anyway, I will pay you a handsome sum of Ten Silver Yuan's. A day. If you wish to discuss this topic more, come to East Citadel within the next twenty-four hours._

_Signed, Highroller."_ Mei-Ting read.

"I can't believe this!" Chen-Po huffed.

"I know! Position, though, and entice are spelled wrong." Mei-Ting said. We all gave her odd looks. "I'll go check the fire." She said handing the letter back to me.

"I got no sleep cuz everyone make loud noise." Tenzin said.

"Sorry, baby, we're just having a problem." I said to my nephew.

"What kinda poblem?" Tenzin asked

"With a mean man named Highroller." Tai-Ping explained.

"Who Highroller?" Tenzin asked

"No Clue." My daughter and nephew turned to the rest of us. "Who's Highroller?"

"Sweetie, remember this morning when I was thinking about how much I hate the man who sits on your brother's throne?" I knelt down to her height.

"How could I forget? You practically spat out his name." Tai-Ping pointed out.

"She takes after you." Bolin said. I smacked his arm.

"This is serious, you dork!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok, calm down. It's not like you were considering taking up on his offer." Chen-Po smiled in relief. I glanced down to the floor quickly. My eyes landed on my shoes and I suddenly took a great interest in them.

"_Since when am I so easily flustered?"_

Chen-Po gave me a questioning look. "You're not considering taking up on his offer, right?"

"Well, it does sound pretty promising…" I said fiddling with my braid.

"Mai-Lee! I can't believe you! You actually want to go and work for that-"Chen-Po started to shout.

"Just here me out! Ok, first of all; ten silver Yuan's a day! A DAY! You wouldn't even earn that much in ten years!"

"That's because I earn ten **copper** Yuan's a week. And that's not much." Chen-Po states.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Second; I can find out if there are any other family members left, besides us and track them down. Third and final reason; I can find all of Highroller's weakness and see if I can't mess with him a little on the way. Don't you get it? This could be our chance to take back what's rightfully ours!" I smiled.

"I don't want you doing this. It's too dangerous." Chen-Po told me sternly.

"But, Chen-Po! I could-"

"No butt's, Mai-Lee! I don't want you going there to work for that monster! End of discussion!" Chen-Po started to stomp upstairs.

"Why are you always bossing me around?!" I shout

"Because you refuse to grow-up, I need to be the father figure." He shouts down.

"But you're not my dad! And you'll never be him! You'll never be what Papa was!" I clamp my hands over my mouth, buts it's too late. He turns and glares at me. Everyone is looking at the two of us.

"Chen-Po… I… I am so, so sorry." I say just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Can't you just for once start to think about anything?" He snarls before stomping up the stairs.

"Daddy?" Tenzin croaked out.

"Honey! Honey!" Mei-Ting called up. She turned to me. "I expect you to behave more appropriately when the baby comes."

"Mei-Ting, you know me well enough to know I'm-"I start

She smiles softly and kisses my cheek. "Good Luck." Mei-Ting heads up stairs.

"Ok, so… what's gonna happen now?" Bolin asks. I frown slightly and hug him.

"Keep them safe and fed. I head out at dawn." I whisper in his ear.

"Gotcha, Penny Head." He hugs back. Just as he leaves the house, I turn to my daughter and nephew.

"Time for bed you two." I smile as the two kids groan.

Later, the next morning…

After putting all the money I had saved up, which admittedly wasn't very much, and stuffing it my coat pocket, I pulled on all my clothes headed down stairs.

I poured myself a half glass of milk a cut up a third of bread for breakfast when;

"Momma?" "Aunty?" I turned to see Tai-Ping and Tenzin, still in there PJ's, crouched together on the steps.

"What are you two doing up?" I asked

"I wake up early." Tenzin said.

"I wanted to see if we had a job to do today, because we shouldn't have one today. I've got school." Tai-Ping told me.

They both joined me at the table. I noticed Tenzin was carrying the stuff bunny I gave him when he was one.

"What you doing?" Tenzin asked

I sighed. "You remember yesterday? When I got that letter?"

"You're going? Without me?" Tai-Ping pouted.

Tenzin crawled up on my lap. "Aunty no buh-bye."

"Oh, kids." I pulled them into a hug. "I'll only be gone for a few months-"

"Easy for you, I no tell time." Tenzin said

I laughed "Look, if that Eagle could fly a letter to me, I can get him to fly a letter to home. That way I can still talk to you. And you guys can get a messenger bird to send a letter to me." I smiled at them.

"We'll miss you..." Tai-Ping sniffles. I kiss her temple and I kiss Tenzin's fore head.

"I'll be back home before you know it." With that, I layed them on the couch and walked out of the house. Only one tear slid down my cheek as I walked toward the train station.

At the train station…

"NEXT!" The ticket man called.

"One ticket to East Citadel, please." I told him. Everyone gave me surprised looks.

"Alright, exit visa please." He held out his hand.

"Um… Exit Visa?"

"You don't have an exit visa?" I shook my head. "That's fine. You can purchase one for twenty copper Yuan's." He smiled

"Oh, um, about that… How much can I get for three Yuan's?" I smiled at him hopefully. He looked at the coins, then back at me.

A few minutes later…

"AAHH!" Two guards tossed me out into the snow.

"And don't come back without proper money!" The ticket man called out before shutting the train station door on me.

"Rude!" I stood up and brushed myself off. I noticed that behind a gate was a train.

"ALL ABOARD TO EAST CITADEL!" The conductor called. Wasting no time, I hoped the fence and stowed away in the luggage cart. Before I knew it, we were on our way.

About twelve hours later…

It takes a train twelve hours to get from Decembance to East Citadel and vice versa. It takes a twenty-four hour journey to get there on foot and vice versa.

Luckily, I stowed away on this train and would be there within the next few minutes. My thought wondered to what my brother was doing at the moment. No doubt he had noticed I was gone. He probably blew a fuse along the way. What about Mei-Ting? She's the only woman of the house now. That will be especially difficult for her, mainly because she's three months pregnant with her second child. Tai-Ping and Tenzin will be pretty sad for a awhile, they made that clear this morning. But, Tai-Ping loves her cousin and won't let anything hurt him or her Aunt and Uncle. And then there's Bolin. Ever since we met in school, we've been a team. Feeding our families, taking care of their needs, and messing with the local authorities. That brings a smile to my face and a slight chuckle.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen and animals of all kind," Huh, so animals can get on for free, but I get thrown into the street for only having three copper Yuan's. "We'll be arriving at East Citadel Train Station very soon. Our train staff will do you the kind honor of retrieving your luggage from the Luggage Car. And we hope you enjoyed your ride on Decembance Railways. Please, come again." The conductor's voice was no longer over the intercom system.

"Well, that was nice of the staff. Retrieving everyone's luggage from the luggage ca- wait a minute, I'm in the luggage car!" I realized

"Hey, you!" I whip around to see two staff members glaring at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving!" I run to the luggage car door and pull it open. I'm greeted by the train car speeding along a grassy terrain.

"Stop! What are you doing?" One man calls.

"Something stupid and dangerous!" I call back nervously before jumping out. I roll all the way down a hill, hitting many rocks and logs along the way.

I groan and lazily lift up my head. "That could've gone better." That's when I see all the animals surrounding me.

A bobcat, a few songbirds, and some squirrels. "Um… hi. You saw that entire thing, didn't you?" They all nodded and went to pick up my money that I dropped. "Wow, uh thanks. Hey, do any of you know the way to East Citadel?" The entire animals look shocked at my request, but the bobcat lays my hand on its head and leads me away. "Thank You." I say stroking the bobcats back.

I don't know why, but ever since I can remember, animals have always loved me. That's the last thing I think about before I come to the edge of the forest and I take in the enormous size of East Citadel. Before I can thank the bobcat once again, I notice he is gone.

"Odd. But, I've got a mission." I said walking confidently into the Palace.

Later…

A big, burly bear wearing a lot of metal had me in a tight grip. He held me by the upper arms as I tried to struggle free of his grip.

"AGH! WHERE IS BEARSTOMP?!" I heard a man scream. No doubt Highroller. The bear grunted something as he stepped in front of Highroller. I noticed he was sitting on my dad's old throne and he also put wheels on it! Wheels! UGH!

"A human! We'll take care of her, Master Highroller." A grayish zebra with white strips said.

"Hold on a minute! She's no harm to us! I… ugh… I was told to offer her a position in our side of the war." Highroller groaned.

"WHAT?!" Two zebras shouted.

"Yeah, now… um… Highroller, was it? Mind telling Big Boris over here to put me down?" I didn't have to turn around to know Bearstomp was glaring at me. Highroller nodded to Bearstomp and he dropped me.

"OW! There are nicer ways of doing that you know." I told him.

"Now, Lee. Before I can hire you, I need to know a few things." Highroller rolled his way up to me. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'll turn seventeen this December."

"Have you ever heard of this war we've been fighting?"

"Not until yesterday." I lied.

"Do you know who Big Green is?"

"Who's Big Green?" I lied even further.

"Do you have any… special fighting skills?"

"I'm a Chi Blocker. A very good one at that."

"Now, to understand this a little more and make sure I get this… paycheck thing right, what is your last name?" Highroller asks

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but, I don't know my last name. My brother, sister-in-law, and I were found wandering around when I was twelve. We don't exactly have any memories before that." I lie slightly.

Highroller laughs evilly. "Well, I believe this is the beginning of the end, for Big Green!" This causes the two zebras to whoop with joy. Highroller snarls at them and they shut up instantly. "Leave your jacket and other crud here; we're going to go show our new recruit to Twin Masters." Highroller then hops onto Bearstomp's back. I set my jacket, hat gloves, and scarf aside. That's when the two zebras walked up to me.

"Sparky Black, the smart brother." The grayish one with white strips said.

"Sparky White, the smarter brother." The white one with grey strips said.

"Lee, the… the red-head." I smiled.

"I'd never though Master Highroller would hire a human." Sparky White said.

"So, who's this Twin Masters guy anyway?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Sparky Black said.

A few hours later…

This was probably the weirdest day of my life. I was currently bowing before a creature that seemed to be half water and half lava. Twin Masters.

"So, I see you took our advice, Highroller. Who would've thought you would ever do something right?" Twin Masters said. They motioned for us all to stand. "Lee, you must understand that you are this side's last hope." Twin Masters told me harshly.

"**I'm **this side's last hope? No disrespect intended Twin Masters, but that's pretty sad." I told them.

"It is not any fault of our own. This side is nothing more than buffoons trying to win a war of no intention." I stifle a little laugh as Highroller fumes.

"Ok, I accepted this position, but, what is my job exactly?" I ask them. Twin Masters somehow manages to conjure up a pure black hooded robe which appears above me.

"This is the famed robe of the thief Black Shadow. With our chaotic energy, it has become the ultimate defense weapon." Twin Masters says as the robe is draped over me.

"A plain old black robe?" I ask doubtfully.

"It will enhance your ability of disappearance and will mask who you truly are." Twin Masters explains further.

"It's true, Lee!" Sparky White says.

"Yeah! If I didn't know it was you under there, I'd say it could be anyone! Even an animal!" Sparky Black says

"Mask who I truly am? What I truly am is a girl who's very confused!" I tell him.

"Well, Lee, we don't want Big Green to figure out who you are just yet." Highroller tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"If Big Green was to figure out a human was working for an all animal side of the war, our advantage would disappear." Twin Masters hissed.

"But, what if someone in Big Green discovers I'm human?" I ask

"They will eventually find out your… origin, but not before we can gain the upper hand!" Twin Masters shouts. "But, for now, your only mission is to bring First Squad down."

"First Squad?" I ask. Twin Masters conjures up a blue and red ord.

"Gaze into the orb, to see your new enemy…" I do as I'm told.

I see the same people who came to arrest me yesterday sitting in what appears to be a cafeteria, eating.

"Hey, I've seen these people before! They came to Decembance to try and arrest me yesterday!" I growled.

"Then you are aware of their skills." Twin Masters said

"I'm aware that they're easier to beat then they look!" I smirk.

"I'm beginning to like you, Lee! Make sure we keep it that way." Highroller threatens.

"Maybe you'll defeat First Squad and Second Squad!" Sparky Black and Sparky White high-five. Bearstomp grunts and shrugs.

"This is the beginning of the end, of Big Green!" Twin Masters shouts.

Later, that night…

"Well, here's your room." The Zebra Brothers open a door.

On the inside, I'm overwhelmed with joy to see my old room again (It hasn't even changed since I last saw) Everything in the same place, but on the outside, I pretend to n=be surprised by the size of the room.

"This place is as big as my house! Maybe even bigger!" I shout happily.

"This room is one of the only bedrooms unoccupied." Sparky White tells me.

"This room looks as though someone wanted to leave here in a hurry. What happened in here?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Didn't you ever here about the Last royal Family?" Sparky Black asks me. I shake my head to continue on with my rouse.

"Come on, we'll show you something that can explain it better than we can." The two zebras said leading me down a long hallway.

They stop at a long doorway that reaches the roof.

"What's this place?" I asked as the two throw open the door.

"It's what used to be the Royal Library. We don't really use this room anymore." Sparky Black said as he grabbed a book and dusted it off. He handed it to his brother. "This it?"

"Yeah, this will tell her." Sparky White hands me the book.

"The Jing Family: A Biography on the last Known Royal Family. What am I looking at here?" I ask them.

"Just read the last chapter." Sparky Black yawns

"Yeah, it'll explain everything." Sparky White mimics his brother. As they leave to go to bed, they leave a light on for me. I wait a few minutes to make sure everything is clear, and then I sit down on the table and start to read.

"Maybe this will help me remember who my family was…" I said as I check the table of contents.

Prologue… Pg: 2

King Jing Li-Zhou II… Pg: 4 (also see Crowning and Marriage, Pg: 7)

Queen Jing Tai-Ping III… Pg: 14 (also see Crowning and Marriage, Pg: 17)

Princess Jing Tai-Ping IV… Pg: 24 (also see Marriage and Children, Pg: 27)

Princess Jing Su… Pg: 34 (also see Marriage and Children, Pg: 37)

Princess Jing Ki-Sing… Pg: 44 (also see Marriage and Children, Pg: 47)

Prince Jing Chen-Po… Pg: 54 (also see Engagement, Pg: 57)

Princess Mai-Lee… Pg: 64 (also see Rumors of Survival, Pg: 70)

Family Time… Pg: 73

Last Public Appearance… Pg: 83

Highroller's Side… Pg: 93

Survival of Three… Pg: 95

Epilogue… Pg: 100

"Well, I'll start with Papa. I guess." I flipped to his page. And read silently to myself.

_King Jing Li-Zhou II was the first out of three children to King Li-Zhou and Queen June. He took the throne after his father died when he was eighteen. He was the married to his beloved wife, the youngest Princess from the Neighboring Kingdom, Princess Tai-Ping III._

"Papa never told me he took over the kingdom when he was eighteen." I mused. "Wonder what it says about Mama…"

_Queen Jing Tai-Ping III was the third and final daughter of King Chio Jon and Queen Tai-Ping II. She was married to her beloved husband at age sixteen and took the throne at the same age. She was, at first, wary about marrying at such a young age, but later grew to love her husband._

"Eh, kinda boring, what about my sisters?"

_Princess Jing Tai-Ping IV was the eldest daughter of King Jing Li-Zhou II and Queen Jing Tai-Ping III. She was named after her mother, due to the strong resemblance to her. She was consider to be the most beautiful out of all her sisters. And even though her mother loved all her children equally, it was no doubt that Tai-Ping was her favorite._

"I already knew that."

_Princess Jing Su was the second eldest daughter of King Jing Li-Zhou II and Queen Jing Tai-Ping III. She was often very quiet and often shy. She was the one her sisters sent in to negotiate things with their parents. When she was younger, she dreamed of marrying a handsome man and having a big family._

I laughed at the memory of me sending her to try and tell Mama and Papa about not spoiling me so much. It didn't work the way I wanted it to.

_Princess Jing Ki-Sing was the third eldest daughter of King Jing Li-Zhou II and Queen Tai-Ping III. When she was born, the family and extended family were disappointed to have another girl instead of a boy. Her father took a long walk to compose him before coming to greet her. In her younger years, she was not as beautiful as her sisters were. In fact, she was quite plain. But, when she turned seventeen, she seemed to have grown into a beautiful young woman._

And indeed, she did. "Wonder what it says about Po-Po?"

_Prince Jing Chen-Po was the first and only born son of King Li-Zhou II and Queen Tai-Ping III and he is also the last birth child of the King and Queen. When he was born the King threw a massive party in honor of him being born. He is known to have the rare Bleeding Disease, just like his Mother._

"Bleeding disease? Oh, yeah. He couldn't get cut at all, or he would bleed more than a normal person would." I yawned. I also remember now that Tenzin has the disease too, it's even a possibility the new baby might have the disease too. I yawned once again. "No, gotta stay awake. Gotta get my memory back." I flipped the pages and found one entitled: Rumors of Survival.

_To this day, no one knows if the youngest Princess survived or if the Prince survived. At the early stages of the war, their cousin and friend, Alpha Girl and Kow-Loon, offered one million gold Yuan's to anyone who could bring their friends and cousins back. But, after seeing numerous fakes and imposters, the two friends decided to no longer continue with the search._

After reading this, I couldn't take it anymore. I layed my head down on the book, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**TA-DA!**

**Happy Black Friday and Happy-Late Thanksgiving! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and your thanksgivings.**

**Review.**


	5. Once Upon a December

**I'm happy! I got practically everything I wanted for Christmas! *Does happy Christmas dance* Ok, so a weird little story. My mom pulled me into the where she was wrapping present's and showed me that she got me **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_** but she said that we have to return it. I was like: "What! But I just got it!" I actually pouted a little bit. But then she shook the movie (we hadn't taken off the plastic covering yet) and it sounded like something inside was broken. So we're gonna take it back. But, I GOT IT! **

**Anyway, I also got the movie I based this story off of and so I got a second wind in it! So if none of you have never seen **_**Anastasia (1997)**_** you're going to be a bit confused for this chapter. Maybe.**

**Anyway, to:**

**Ice wolf: I'm happy that you like this story as much as I am! And since I'm gonna have to split this story in half (it's too long) so I'll put it in the second story.**

**Tail Ring: I actually smiled at this because I am just purely fascinated by the Mystery of the Romanovs and Anastasia. So I'm basing o much of this story off the movie and the real-life event!**

**Iceashadow911247: I would've been like that if I had to type all that stuff! And believe me, Mai-Lee's gonna be very, **_**very**_** snarky!**

_**Dream Sequence or something…**_

**All of this chapter will be in Mai-Lee's POV. Just so you know…**

-Mai-Lee's Dream-

_I don't know how, but instead of waking up in the library with my head resting on an old book, I awoke lying on my back to the smell of ocean air and sweet flowers._

_I blinked my eyes once. Twice. Thrice! But it didn't go away. Ever so carefully I propped myself onto my elbows and took a glance around._

_It was beautiful area. Sunny, blue skies, pure white clouds, and I was laying in a field of tall green grass and wild flowers. But, my feeling of terror went away, for a wave of calmness and peace came over me. As if this place was trying to calm me down. But that didn't stop me from being totally confused._

"_What the he-"I stopped short as I glanced down at what I was wearing. That's what scared me the most._

_Instead of all my old, worn-out, practically made of rags clothing; I wore an ankle length, silk white dress with elbow length sleeves and white lace trimming. I noticed that instead of my brothers' old belt, I wore a silk, sky blue ribbon around my waist. After I finally got to a sitting position, I reached behind me and found that the ribbon was tied in a big bow. I also didn't have shoes on either. _

_It was all so hard to believe. "How did I end up here? And why does this place seem so familiar?" I asked myself. As I stood up, I noticed my hair was let out of its' braid and had a slight curl to it._

"_Do you not remember this place?" A calm, elderly voice asked. I whipped around. But saw no one._

"_Who's there?"I shouted._

"_If I recall, this was your favorite place. Mai-Lee…" What the voice said caught my attention._

"_How do you know my name?" I asked._

"_AUNTY!" I heard a bunch of children shout. I saw eleven children. The youngest looked close to Tenzin's age and the oldest one looked only two years younger than me._

"_Um… Hi?" A little girl who looked about Tai-Ping's age with ice blue eyes, black hair, and tan skin walked up to me. She wore the exact thing I wore. Only she had a sky blue ribbon in her hair too. She carried a big straw hat with a sky blue bow tied around it._

"_You forgot this in the carriage! Mother told me to get it for you!" Her voice, it was soft. But it had an echo to it. And, ironically, the echo was pretty loud._

"_Come on! The family's down by the beach!" The eldest one said as a five-year-old girl and a three-year-old boy grabbed my hands. The girls skipped along the path, along with some of the younger boys, and the older males and I walked or ran or sprinted along with them. Along the way the youngest little girl (five-years-old) scooped up some wild primroses, daises, and roses and handed them to me._

"_We've missed you!"  
"I'm glad you're back!"  
"Don't ever leave us again!" Were some of what these children said. I honestly just let them lead me to wherever they were taking me._

_When we reached the beach, I was practically ecstatic!_

_There, in silver pants, a short-sleeved, white shirt with a bright red necktie and a small sun hat on his head. Was my Papa. And in a bright green dress with white lace trimming and a straw hat was my Mama._

_And three young women in dresses exactly like mine, only one ribbon was mint green and another was pale yellow and another was a soft purple, waved at me before three handsome young men came over and lifted the three women up and kissed them. I just had to laugh._

_My sisters and their husbands! At least I think and hope their husbands. Then I realized something else. The children that led me hear must have been there children! At least I hope and think once again._

"_Come on, honey!" Su called down to me._

"_The waters just right!" The man beside her yelled._

"_Come be with the family, baby!" My mother shouted. All the children ran toward her. I smiled. This was one out of three times I've been truly happy in a long, LONG time._

_I hadn't even taken one step forward when I heard the noise I've hated for a long time. The noise that I know for fact killed my family._

_Gunfire._

_The sound made me go sheet white, start to tremble, stop mid-tracks, and start to hyperventilate. Just a bit._

_Before I knew what happened, all of them fell to the ground. Eyes glazed and staring into nothing. Dead._

_I wanted to run, scream, run to them and beg them to stay with me, but I stood there. Frozen. Un-moving. I just buried my face in my hands and began to sob. This is one thing I allow myself to be emotional about. _

"_You didn't protect us." It was so quiet, I barely heard it at first. _

"_You didn't protect us." It was louder this time. I moved my face from my hands. I tried to choke something out. But nothing happened._

"_You didn't protect us!" Angrier this time. "You didn't protect us! You didn't protect us! YOU DIDN'T PROTECT US! YOU DIDN'T PROTECT US!"_

_The ground shook violently, throwing me off balance. That's when these creature, not exactly sure what they are but they don't look friendly or anything related to that. Then, a gigantic figure that looked strikingly familiar but I couldn't exactly place it rose out of the ground and laughed like an evil mad man started to blast me._

_Finally, after so much horror, my legs finally responded and I took off running. True, I had no idea where I was running, but anywhere was better than here! I ran until the screaming stopped and the endless sounds of gunfire stopped. But, the done side was that where I had run to was pitch black._

"_Hello! Is anyone here? Hello?" I called._

"_These are shadows of what is to come, if you do not let the wounds of the past heal…" The same voice from before told me calmly._

"_What? Hey, who are you? What do you want from me?" I shouted fearfully._

"_I want to help you. But the path you now take has horrible consequences." The voice informed me._

"_W-What are you talking about?" I asked. That's when the smell of something burning hit my nostrils._

"_Huh?" I glanced to see a house on fire. It took me a few moments to realize that was my house in Decembance!_

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" Mei-Ting screamed in pain and terror._

"_IT HOT! REALLY HOT! REALLY HOT!" Tenzin screamed in pain and terror. I also heard a baby crying._

"_What?! No, I'm coming!" But before I could reach the house it disappeared and I was suddenly very cold. "Hey! What Gives?!" I shouted. I took a few steps forward then slipped on some ice. "ICE! BUT I JUST SAW MY HOUSE ON FIRE! FIRE!" That's when I heard the pounding on the ice below me. I nervously glanced down and then let out a bloodcurdling scream and jumped back._

_My brother was pounding on the ice below._

"_CHEN-PO! CHEN-PO, WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS?!" I shouted to him. He then made a pleading motioned with his hands. "Hold on! I'll break the ice! I'll get you out!" I shouted._

"_MAI-LEE HELP ME!" He shouted but immediately regretted it. Something then grabbed him and dragged him down._

"_What? No! NO PLEASE, NO!" I shouted and pounded on the ice with my fist. That's when she screamed. _

"_MOMMA! STOP HIM! HELP, NO STOP HIM! MOMMA!"_

_I whipped around to see my daughter, tied up and being dragged onto a stage where Azulo stood grinning with a whip. That's when he started to whip my baby girl. That's what got me. Without even thinking, I dove for the stage but someone grabbed my hair and tugged me back._

_I looked up and saw my brother, slightly bloated, dripping wet and looking frozen and my sister-in-law and my nephew (along with a tiny baby) looking burned and charred. And the rest of my family, bloody and looking slightly decayed. All of this and the sounds of my daughters screams and the sounds of the whip cracking all made me want to hurl._

"_Did you really think that you would be able to stop us?!" The calm voice from before stated. But instead, it turned to a demonic sound and it sounded as though two people were talking at the same time "We are chaos itself! We are no match for an orphaned girl who doesn't remember her tenth birthday!"That's when my family pinned me down._

_I screamed as one half of me was dipped in freezing water and the other half was burned by fire._

"_We are undefeatable! We are-" The voices shouted._

-End of Dream-

I shot straight up. Almost tipping over in the chair. I was in a cold sweat, and was thankfully back in the library.

"Just a dream… Just a dream… Just a horrible dream. Just a horrible, HORRIBLE dream." I panted.

That's when I glanced down at the book I was reading. I raised my brow. "That's weird." It showed the chapter on "Family Time" but I could've sworn I was in my chapter on Rumors of Survival. How did this happen. Then I looked at the picture on the page.

It showed me and my sisters, standing from oldest to youngest, wearing the exact same outfits in my latest dream. Then I saw another picture of me when I was about six and the rest of my sisters in the water. I saw that the terrain I was in for the first part of my dream was the same as in the pictures background.

"Just a coincidence…" I whispered as I closed the book.

"But it is a happy one!" A voice behind me said. I immediately jumped on the table and grabbed the sharpest thing near me. This happened to be a conveniently placed letter opener.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked. The man was small, probably about Tai-Ping's height, elderly, and he was purple and glowing purple.

He sighed in a disappointed way. "I see that time in an unforgiving environment has made you cold, edgy, and distant." He said as he walked around to observe me. I never removed the letter opener from his view.

"I don't-hey! Hey! Why are you circling me? What the hell were you in a past life? A vulture? Buzzard? My brother's super?" I asked curtly. The man laughed.

"But, you still have your sense of humor."

"If that's what you want to call it." I said aside to myself. The man took a step toward me and I took a step back. The man frowned.

"You need to learn how to let the walls of un-trustfulness fall and the bridge of trust extend." The man said.

"Why should I trust you? And if you're going to say anything about me joining this side of the war, then you should leave right now!" I told him. He walked forward and smiled at me kindly.

"But then you wouldn't get to see Kudzu, Ting-Ting, or Aang." The man said.

Before I could say anything, a purple light appeared to surround the book I just read, and within minutes, three children appeared before me.

The first one, a fourteen-year-old boy with tan skin, wavy black hair, and light brown eyes wearing a soft orange dress suit and a small golden crown appeared.

The second, a six-year-old girl with tan skin, curly black hair, and ice blue eyes wearing an ice blue ball gown and a ting gold crown with pearls lined on top appeared.

The last one, a three-year-old boy with tan skin, straight dark brown hair, and light brown eyes wearing a lilac colored dress suit and a tiny silver crown appeared.

"I knew you would come!" The little girl and boy ran up and hugged me. I was so confused all I did was set the letter opener down. All three of them looked up at me.

"Don't Aunty remember?" The little boy asked. I smiled softly but shook my head.

"It's us, Aunt Mai-Lee. I know we didn't get along when I was alive, but you have to remember me! It's me! Kudzu!" The eldest boy said.

"And me, Ting-Ting!" The girl said.

"I'm Aang!" The little boy said. All three of them looked at me hopefully.

"It rings a very tiny bell." I said truthfully. The man stepped forward.

"Maybe, if she sees the entire family…" The man said.

"Good, because the party should have started by now!" Ting-Ting smiled.

"Party? Wha-What party?" I asked.

"Just follow us, child. All shall be clear soon." The man said calmly as the four of them led me to who knows what.

About ten minutes later…

The four people led me down a hallway that looks like it hasn't been used in ages. We then came to what used to be a doorway but was now boarded up.

The four others passed through with ease. But I had to stop. "Guys!" I whispered. "Guys! Guys, where are you?" I asked. I grabbed some lose boards and gave one hard tug. Then another hard tug. Next thing I know, I'm lying flat on my back and groaning as the sound of the wood ripping off the doorway echoes down the hall. "OW!"

But, despite the pain, I crawl through the opening I made and am greeted by a large hallway. I walk over to a table which holds a beautiful vase and is shown in front of a dusty cracked mirror.

That's when I hear it. Music. Music! It sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. I dust off the mirror by blowing on it slightly. I glance inward toward the mirror and an image of a red-haired girl being spun around by a tan skinned man while she happily shouts something. I shake my head and return to admiring the vase.

"Well, what do you think?" Aang and Kudzu asked while Ting-Ting and the man looked on.

"This place, it's… it's like a memory from a dream." I said.

The music. So familiar. So peaceful. So happy. I open my mouth and sing softly.

_Dancing Bears,  
Painted Wings,  
Things I almost remember._

After noticing Ting-Ting motioning me to follow her, I walk into an extraordinary ball room. It looks fit for a party. That's when I notice it._  
_

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December._

A painting. Of Papa and Mama and all my sisters and my brother and-and… me! It looks to have been done when I was about ten. We're all decked out in royal garb with all the works. Crowns, fancy clothes, robes with faux fur and all sorts of jewels.

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

I hugged my arms close as I swayed to the music playing in the room. I turned around to get a better look of the ball room._  
_

_Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

I plopped down onto the first of many stairs that led to the dance floor and fiddled with my necklace. That's when, with a bright flash of purple light, all sorts of people (as if they never stopped) waltzed down from paintings hung above the room. Eight other children seemed to float down and land at the foot of the stairs. I saw two couple float down beside us.

I stood up and bowed along with the others, well Ting-Ting curtseyed. And when we saw another couple bow to us we mimicked our previous motions. That's when the children at the foot of the stairs pulled me and the other kids down to the dance floor. While the man slowly made his way down the stairs. The rest of us danced/ran toward the center of the floor. When I got there, I hugged my arms once again while the children seemed to call someone in the very first painting I noticed._  
_

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

I saw my sisters and their, I'm hoping, husbands (wearing what they were at my party all those years ago make their way down the stairs and toward me. I also noticed Mama and Papa making the same time as the old man._  
_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

Tai-Ping, my sister, came up and hugged me before starting to fiddle with my braid. Su actually looked fondly at me as she pulled at the hem of my dress. Ki-Sing, who arrived last, placed a crown on my head. Then all the children went out to dance as my sisters' respected husbands all started to waltz with them_  
_

_Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

As I looked at my family, extended and all, I did a spin. And when I looked down, my old clothes that I had grown to know had disappeared. And in their place, a sapphire blue ball gown with a golden bow and ribbon tied around my waist with wrist-length, see through, sparkly sleeves, sapphire blue satin shoes, and my hair was no longer in its' braid, but in a low pony-tail held by a golden bow._  
_

_Far away, long ago,_

__That's when a handsome, blonde-haired young man grabbed me and lead me in a waltz.

_Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

The young man twirled me and I was faced to face with my mother, who kissed my cheek and my father who actually grabbed me and lead me in a waltz too._  
_

_And a song  
Someone sings_

My father pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my fore head. I started to back away into the center of the dance floor again. He smiled fondly at me and so did everyone in the ball room.

_Once upon a December._

I sat down onto the ball room floor and let the skirt flow out around me. I looked down sadly at the floor as everyone else began to dance again. The old man walked up to me.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked

"It's just… I loved that I got to see my family. But, I guess I'm just a bit confused on what to do now." I sighed.

The man smiled. "Look at the crown. It can reveal so much about a destiny, by just one glance." And with that he disappeared. I removed the crown and gasped in surprise.

A sparkling platinum crown lined with tiny little sapphire and diamonds. This crown was only worn if the royal family could produce no son, or they were all killed, and so the eldest or only living daughter in the family would wear this crown at her crowning ceremony. The last time this happened was three hundred years ago.

"But, my brother's still alive. He'll" I muttered.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Sparky White shout. I gasped and turned to see the two zebras standing at the foot of the stairs. Everything that had just happened seemed to disappear.

"You're so busted!" Sparky Black shouted gleefully. The two zebras then pounded up the stairs. I scrambled to chase after them. Luckily I caught them at the top of the stairs. I shoved them to the floor and grabbed a broken piece of glass and pressed it against their throats.

"Listen up you two, my big secret's out! And you two are one of the only ones who know I'm still alive! So, I'm gonna make it easy for you morons. If you tell my secret, you're going to wish I killed you today. Are we clear?" I snarled dangling the piece of glass above their heads menacingly

The two zebras gulped and looked at each other than at me. "Crystal." Sparky Black said weakly.

"Clear." Sparky White said weakly.

I smirked. "Good."


	6. Castle on a Cloud

**Ok, first off. The new title, I never really liked the original one. I thought it made people think this story is about two people, which it's not. It's all about Mai-Lee, the princess. So, after listening to Kelly Clarkson's My Dark Side, I figured, why not just change the title!**

**Anyway, to:**

**Guest: Glad that you like it!**

**Iceshadow911247: By a technicality, Mai-Lee has 12 nieces and nephews. Chen-Po and Mei-Ting had a son, remember? The dream totally freaked me out, but I actually loved writing it. Weird, huh? No, unfortunately, not the same Aang. Like I said before, I got a lot of the names from the show. And thank you, I knew I forgot something! I was gonna write something about how he probably would've been a suitor for Mai-Lee's hand in marriage, had the family survived. And believe me; Mai-Lee will do anything to keep her secret. So the zebras will be getting hurt. A lot.**

**This chapter takes place during the episode Animal Inside. And we get to see a little bit more of Mai-Lee's personality**

Mai-Lee's POV…

Report for breakfast at Nine AM. That's what Highroller told me. Normally, I would've just flipped him off and said "I'll come eat breakfast whenever I want to you family killing bastard!"

But, obviously, that would get me fired. And my family really needed the money, so I just kept that thought to myself. So, while working my long red hair into my braid, I allowed my thoughts to wonder to last night.

No doubt the zebra dorks will try and reveal my secret. But, I'm not one to go down without a fight. So, with that thought in mind, I walk out of my room, humming a song I made up myself.

I somehow managed to find my way to the dining hall. I must admit, it still hasn't lost its beauty. It's large, very big. In fact, so big even from the hall way I can hear the usual sounds of forks and spoons and voices echoing off the high walls even from here. It's beautifully decorated and still seems to me like everything was left unchanged. I walk into the room to find The Zebra Brothers fighting over the gods know what, Bearstomp growling at them while he eats his breakfast, the eagle I saw a few days ago trying to eat some hotcakes, and possibly the biggest chameleon I've ever seen eating the biggest piece of candy I've ever seen.

"Good Morning everyone!" I said cheerily as I take a seat next to the eagle and across from the zebras. I turn to Sparky Black. "Where's Highroller?"

"Right here, Lee!" I turn to see him walking in, looking very tired. I glance out the window to see the sun high in the sky. I smile slightly and turn back to Highroller.

"I'm surprised to see you here Highroller-"I start off.

"_Master_ Highroller. From now on address me as _Master_ Highroller." He says.

To say I just restrained myself from shouting every foul name I know at him would be an understatement. Hey, I never said I was a mourning person. But, instead, I continue to smile as a bear lays out some eggs, toast, bacon **(A/N: They eat meat on the show! I've seen the bones on First Squad plates in some episodes, so don't judge me!),** and some fruit on my plate. "Oh, I'm sorry, Master Highroller. I was just saying that I'm surprised to see you here."

"And why is that?" Highroller asked, even though I can tell he doesn't care.

"Well, the sun is up." I smile. This causes everyone, minus Highroller, to laugh. Just as Highroller is about to scream at me, I cut him off. "I apologize in advance Master Highroller. My family and I think I have Asperger-Syndrome. We never had enough money to go to a _real_ doctor and find out." I said getting up to go make myself some hot chocolate.

"Wait, real?" Sparky White asked me.

"My family is one of the many people who are poorer than dirt and we can't afford to the professional doctor. So we go to the "Un-Official" doctor of Decembance." I explain pouring some cream into my cup and start to brew some coffee in another.

"Dare we ask what you mean by 'Un-Official'?" Sparky Black asked.

"Basically this old rich dude who will give you medical treatment if you give him a potato or a rabid snow hare." I tell them as I grab both cups And walk back toward the table.

"Rabid snow hare…?" Highroller asks me as I set a cup of coffee down by him. Life lesson number one; sucking up to the boss, even if you down-right despise him, has its advantages.

"Your guess is as good as mine! All I know is he is one of my most trusted customers and he helped me when I had a concussion." I said.

"Yeah, Lee had a concussion when she was _twelve years old_…" Sparky Black started.

"_Oh brother, I honestly expected more from them…"_I mentally sigh.

"I'm betting that if she's still alive, the Lost Prin-"I cut off the Zebras by kicking them hard under the table. I honestly was hoping to hit their stomachs but I guess I aimed to low.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Highroller snaps.

I send the two a warning glare and mentally tell them "You two wanna play dirty? Just keep on talkin'. I can go all day."

Apparently they get the message, for they simply tell Master Highroller it was stomach pain.

Alright, the zebras live. For now that is.

Later that day…

"This is not in my job description!" I shouted.

"It is now." Highroller smirked. He handed me a sponge, a broom and dust pan, a mop, and a towel.

"I was hired to give Big Green a run for their money, not to be your stupid maid!" I protest. I hate cleaning. Always have and always will. And now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I don't know how to clean.

"Just go and clean the courtyard. The Zebra Brothers had a paint fight the other day and it's a mess. Besides, haven't you ever cleaned before?" Highroller asks shoving the cleaning supplies into my hands.

"No. I either had school, jobs to run, or running from the police." I stated simply.

"Do I want to know?" Highroller asks.

"Let's just say; I'm a crafty bitch." I smirk.

"Fine by me." Highroller shrugs. "I have… "Business" to attend to." Highroller chuckles evilly and leaves.

Seeing as how I have no other choice (and me getting fired would not help) I leave to find the courtyard. Sense my life here is a blur, I know it will be easier said than done.

Highroller's POV…

Apetrully is locked away and Twin Masters will be here soon. All according to plan. But still, I feel as though I'm missing something.

Something important. My thoughts wander back to what happened at breakfast this morning.

"_Yeah, Lee had a concussion when she was _twelve years old_…" Sparky Black said_

"_I'm betting that if she's still alive, the Lost Prin-" Sparky White was cut off by his stomach pain._

Lost Prin-? What could those to possible have to gain in bringing up Mai-Lee? I know she was twelve when I killed her, so I knew who they were talking about.

Wait, I'm not entirely sure I killed her. And Lee looks an awful lot like her.

But there couldn't be any connection.

None at all.

Commander Apetrully's POV…

We were only trying to make peace! That's all we ever try to do! Maybe I should've brought more gold with me; I'll have to remember that next time.

But for now, I'm locked away in a high tower. But I can still see through a few missing bricks in the wall. So, every now-and-then, I look out the bricks to breathe in fresh air. And, catch a glimpse of the old court-yard. This is now covered in paint.

Glancing down there reminds me of the royal family.

The King and Queen, dear friends of mine.

Tai-Ping, Su, and Ki-Sing. How they captivated the kingdom with their beauty, grace, and elegance. And their husbands and their beautiful children.

Chen-Po. I grieve for him. If only he was here. He would continue his family's tradition. If he did survive, I can't help but wonder if he and Mei-Ting had children.

And little Mai-Lee. Oh, I truly grieve for her the most. She lost her family and possibly her life all on her twelfth birthday. I remember how mischievous she was. In her younger years, when I first met her, I couldn't help but think of a fox. But everyone in the kingdom loved her. She was just so charming.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Singing? Who would be singing in a place like this? And why does the tune sound so familiar?

I glance out the bricks to see… a young human girl! A human, in East Citadel?! She seems familiar. All I can tell about her is that she has copper red hair in a mid-length braid down her back is that she is down on her hands and knees. Wiping the paint off the ground.

_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.  
_

The girl stopped as a little song-bird flew down from a tree and landed on her shoulder. It seemed to stop and listen to the girl as she sang.

_There is a family all in white,  
They hold me and sing a lullaby,  
They're nice to see and they're soft to touch,  
They say "My child, we love you very much."_

The tune sounds eerily familiar. As if I heard something like it before. But I can't quite place it. By now, at least three song-birds (and possibly the entire world) have stopped to listen to the girl's song.

__

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

The birds chirp happily. As if they are the audience. I'm positive I've heard this song before.

"Lee! Enough cleaning out here!" Highroller's voice boomed through the air. Wait a minute, Lee? The girl from Decembance?

"But I haven't even finished-"Lee started.

"Finish it tomorrow! Go clean the throne room!" Highroller shouts.

And that's all I hear before the door creaks open.

Mai-Lee's POV. Later…

"Lee, how long are you going to keep polishing that throne?" Sparky Black asked. "The fumes are making me dizzy!"

I turned to face him and Bearstomp, who were playing a card game not too far from me. My eyes were watery from the fumes. I blinked a couple of times. "After awhile you don't really notice them."

I was told to clean the throne room. Why I don't know? But, Sparky White (who was god knows where) told me we just lost to Big Green again, so he wasn't all that happy. So I did as I was told to do.

"But look on the bright side!" I smiled as I set down the polish and rag. "The bottle says unwanted dirt will just slide right off!"

It was then that Highroller stomped in and sat on his throne. Only when he sat down, he slid right off.

"It works!" I smirk. Highroller gives me a confused glance and I help him to his feet. It was then that Sparky White walked in, tossing a ball in the air. He glanced at Highroller and me.

"Cheers! It's gotta be five o'clock somewhere." He shrugs as he tosses the ball into the air.

I giggle at this. And Highroller fumes. Before any heads can be ripped off, I intervene. "Master Highroller just missed his seat, that's all."

Highroller opens his mouth to protest but spots the Ball in Sparky White's hands. "Toss me the ball Sparky White! Bearstomp, go find be something for me to use as a bat! Lee, go catch it!"

"What should I do?" Sparky Black asked.

"Just sit there, and act stupid." Highroller told him as Bearstomp handed him a wooden bat.

"Um, Master Highroller, I know it's my first day and all, but there are a lot of valuable stuff in here. Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask.

"Relax Lee; we do this all the time!" Sparky Black said.

"Now go stand over there and I'll; Burn one in!" Highroller smirked.

I shook my head as I descended the stairs. "Dear Lord, help me Fantine." **(A/N: Remember that name. It'll be important later on in this story and the second part.)**

Pretty soon, Sparky White tosses Highroller the ball. And he hits it! Just not toward me. Not even close…

SMASH!

I grab the two pieces of what used to be a vase and walk up to Highroller. "It was probably old anyway." I say, trying to be helpful.

"Ancient, actually…" Highroller says sheepishly as he drops the bat.

"Oh well…" I shrug and drop the pieces into a trash-bag. "One less thing for me to dust."

"Maybe we should just stick to playing cards?" Sparky Black suggested.

"But I was really hoping we could toss the Frisbee around!" I fake pouted.

The zebra's laugh at this. But Highroller just glares at me and Bearstomp just growls. Sensing that I've said enough, I decided to leave. Besides, it's already dark out. I should probably go to bed.

I make it all the way to my room before I hear their footsteps. I chuckled to myself _"Here we go again."_

I dash quickly inside my room and duck behind the open door. Making sure not to turn on the light.

"Sh! I think I saw her go in here." Sparky Black whispers.

"Are you sure? She didn't turn on the light." Sparky White whispered.

Once they enter my room, I silently grab my door knob and slam the door shut. This causes them to scream. I light a candle and they whip around. I can't help but smile at their scared expressions.

"You two just don't know when to give up, do you?" I ask.

"W-We have a proposition for you." Sparky White stutters.

"And what might that be?" I nearly laugh.

"If you leave here by mid-night, and go to Big Green or back to Decembance-"Sparky Black starts.

"We could really care less where you go." Sparky White explains.

"That way, you and you're family will have protection. For when we tell-"Sparky Black starts up again

"SQUAK!" The bald eagle appears at my door.

"May I help you?" I ask him politely.

"SQUAK! SQUAK!"

I turn to the zebras. "What did he just say?"

"He said you have a letter from Decembance." Sparky Black explains.

"Oh, thank you." I say it more to the Eagle then to them. But can you blame me? The eagle nods then heads off.

I read the name on the envelope. To: Lee. Location: East Citadel

I open the letter and smile. Why? I'd recognize Bolin's hand writing anywhere.

_Dear Penny Head,_

_Long Time no see, huh? I've missed you, Penny Head. The jobs aren't as fun with you gone. But, sense three is better than two, my little sister É__ponine volunteered to help. She says it's better than helping Dad at the Inn. Then again, anything is better than working at the Inn. Tai-Ping and __É__ponine are getting along pretty well. And Tai-Ping is getting along really well with Cosette too. But she still misses you every minute. Although I think she started sleeping in your bed. Can't be sure._

_Tenzin misses you too. He keeps asking Mei-Ting "When's Aunty comin' home? When's Aunty comin' home?" It's painfully adorable. And Mei-Ting misses you to. She says she doesn't miss your complaining about the lack of food, but I think she just misses you. You're brother's still being an idiot though. He won't talk to me about you. But, he was pretty surprised (and angry) that you left. Maybe you should send him a letter or something._

_And your family isn't the only people who miss you. My brother, Marius, he keeps asking about you. And, while I love both of you, my nature will not forbid me to do this: MARIUS AND PENNY HEAD, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Sorry, man, I just had to do that. _

_But now, and I'm sorry about this, I've got some horrible news. Azulo found out you left and he just snapped. He hacked up the prices on just about everything and started sending people to jail for no reason. And he's gone looking for you. He says you broke parole. Which is weird since you never got arrest or caught (You're Welcome!). Cosette heard something about him going to find you at Big Green. So I'd stay at East Citadel. And see if you can't convince you-know-who to blast him to the each of the world._

_Then maybe things would get better._

_From your friend,  
Bolin._

Azulo? He's come looking for me? Ok, this is bad. If get arrested by him, while I'm here. "Oh, this is bad."

"What's wrong?" Sparky White asks.

I forgot that they were there. "Nothing."

"Let me see the letter!" Sparky Black tries to grab the letter, but I hold it above his reach.

"No way! This is for me to hear and for me alone!" I snap.

But Sparky White hops up and grabs the letter out of my hands. "Hey!" I shout.

"Dear Penny Head-"He starts.

"Give that back!" I shout and lunge at him. Pretty soon, all three of us are fighting over the letter. And by fighting, I mean; we first wrestle for it. Then we play keep away. Finally, we just play tug-a-war with it. Me against the two of them.

"What is going on in here?! I could hear all of you from the throne room!" Highroller bursts in.

"MASTER HIGHROLLER!" We all shout. But the zebras let go, this causes me to win the possession of the letter back and stumble backwards.

But, instead of just hitting the wall, I smash all the way through it! And fall for about five seconds.

"OOF!" Is all I say when I smash to the floor. Ok, nothing broken. I didn't hit my head to hard. Nothing missing. Sweet, I survived.

"Lee? Lee!" I hear Highroller shout down to me.

"Woah." The only light that's in this room (or whatever it is) comes from where Highroller and the Zebras stand. Everything else is inky black. But then I turn around and see something.

A little piece of paper. That seems to float. There seems to be some type of writing on it. And it's old. Very, Very old.

"Lee? Can you hear me?" Highroller shouts down.

"Yeah, I can hear you! But you guys have to come see this!" I shout back up.

"Ok, but, uh, could you do us a favor before we come down there?" Sparky black asks.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Find some stairs." Sparky White cracks. He and his brother burst out laughing, while Highroller just looks at them.

I feel my way around on the floor before I find two objects. Small, but they're heavy enough. I pick them up, turn around, and chuck them at the zebras.

BULLSEYE!

I hit the two of them on the head and they fall backwards. Unconscious. Highroller snickers, turns to me, and gives me a thumbs up. "Good aim!"

Commander Apetrully's POV. Later that night at Big Green…

I don't know if I'm still shaken up about being transformed by Twin Masters or if I'm just tired. But I swear, I hear voices. A voice of a man and a woman. Ones he had never heard before. He would've remembered if he did. They seemed so peaceful, the voices.

The voices seemed to be calling out for someone in particular. I tracked them to the library. And I was able to hear more clearly what they were saying."Princess, it's turned so cold. You've played the day away. And soon it will be night. Come to us, Mai-Lee, the light is fading. Don't you see the evening star appearing? How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder."

They couldn't possibly be talking about the Princess Mai-Lee? Could they? But I hear more of what they are saying, and that seems to answer my question. "Hurry near, another day is dying. Princess, don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? Mai-Lee, There's a darkness which comes without a warning. But we will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning."

My curiosity over takes me. I quickly make my way around a corner and nearly faint at the sight.

A married couple, who seem to glow a soft golden color. The man is reading a newspaper article of some sorts and the woman seems to be looking off in the distance somewhere.

The man is tall, somewhere in his late twenties, fair skinned with black hair and emerald green eyes. He's wearing a white-and-gold, plaid flannel shirt, and a white under shirt, white pants with gold suspenders, white worker boots, and a gold miner's hat.

The woman is very beautiful, also somewhere in her late twenties, pale skinned with sapphire blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair that seems to have been (very recently) cut in a boyish and choppy way. She is wearing a light, white night gown under a white bed-robe with a slight gold pattern and gold trim and gold bed slippers.

I don't recognize them. But for some reason, they seem to know Mai-Lee. But how? "Excuse me?"

They both turn and smile at me. I clear my throat again. "May I help you?"

The man and woman stand up and walk toward me calmly. Once they are close enough to me, they hand me the article the man was reading. I take it in my hands and glance down at the article in my hands.

"Two Royal Family Members Still Missing. Two Bodies Un-Accounted For." I read. I glance down at the pictures of Seventeen-year-old Chen-Po and Eleven-year-old Mai-Lee.

"They are alive. Seek her out." The man and woman whisper to me kindly in unison. I look up, and discover they have disappeared.

Wait, they are alive? But, how? And wait, if those two say that they are _both_ alive then why did they say "Seek _her_ out".

**Ok, some of this chapter sets up what's to come in Part 2! Any ideas who the married couple are, what were they, and if anyone can guess how they know Mai-Lee, you are scarily physic!**

**Oh, and I'm trying to come up with an idea for a Cover of this story? Anyone got any ideas?**

**I'll update ****Unforgotten ****next!**


End file.
